¿Me llegarás a perdonar?
by Alice Eldcaster
Summary: Juramos que nuestro amor sería eterno. Pero me hiciste daño, tanto que nunca podré volver a amarte como antes. Y yo, en venganza, destruí lo que más querías en el mundo. Sólo fue hasta que te vi sufrir que supe que nunca nos podríamos perdonar. ¿Qué somos ahora? ¿Qué podemos ser después de habernos odiado y amado tanto?
1. Chapter 1

Aquí tengo otra historia que tenía guardada desde hace tiempo.

El fanfic es sobre la relación de amor-odio que tienen Francis y Arthur. En lo personal siempre me ha gustado esa relación tan complicada que tienen esos dos, pues parece que se odian, pero cuando uno necesita ayuda ahí está el otro siempre a su lado.

Disfruten el capítulo. Hay notas de aclaración al final.

* * *

Le doy un sorbo a mi taza de té. En estos momentos lo único que puede tranquilizarme es el cálido líquido con el aroma a bergamota. Debo agradecer que hace más de 100 años el conde Charles Grey descubrió el té que estoy bebiendo. La primera vez que me lo dio a probar estaba teniendo una discusión con la reina Victoria y, después de probarlo, nunca más volví a mostrar un signo de enojo siempre y cuando tuviera mi taza de té a un lado.

Es por eso que en cada maldita reunión de países traigo con migo mi taza y mi bolsa de té. Mientras los demás países sin clase beben esa carga de cafeína con agua, azúcar y leche, yo muestro mi calma y mi pose de caballero inglés bebiendo discretamente de mi taza una infusión que, aunque nunca lo diré en voz alta, agradezco enormemente a Yao por habérmela dado a probar.

Suspiro. Alguien debería de decirle a Ludwig que, a pesar de estar agradecido por su intento de producir orden en la reunión, sus gritos algún día me romperán los tímpanos y sus golpes en la mesa algún día la destrozarán. No sé qué es peor, si Alemania a punto de entrar en un ataque de ira o la indiferencia que muestran los demás hacia sus gritos.

Al fin los calló. Desafortunadamente han pasado veinte minutos desde que comenzamos y aún no se ha discutido nada importante. Debí de haberme traído dos bolsas de té.

– ¡Silencio todos! Yo como héroe de este mundo, propongo que creemos una nueva moneda basada en el dólar. Así Grecia podrá estar a salvo y no tendrán que preocuparse más por el Euro.

¿En serio yo crié a ese idiota? Cada vez que lo veo me doy cuenta del grave error que cometí al haber querido cuidar a ese malagradecido. Después de que me abandonó con su estúpida independencia, todavía esperé a que se desplomara como nación, pues a mis ojos sólo era un niño. Para mi sorpresa y mi gran orgullo, ahora la mayoría de las naciones dependen de él y de su tonto McDonald's. Le doy otro sorbo al té, a este pasó me saldré de la reunión gritando e insultándolos a todos.

Pasó una hora y yo ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia (naturalmente no tengo mucha), y ahora todo era una discusión de Japón apoyando la idea de un robot gigante de América mientras que Suiza los regaña a los dos. Hubiera pasado por alto esa incongruente pelea de no ser porque salí a tema en la discusión.

– ¡El robot podría hacer de todo! Podría volar y caer encima del palacio de Westminster, así la reina ya no andaría molestando y podríamos poner al fin un sistema de república federal sin necesidad de un reino.

Escupí el té que acababa de tomar. Nadie se mete con la reina.

– ¡¿Qué acabas de decir maldito niño emancipado?

– Vamos, es una gran idea. Ya pasó de moda eso de los reyes, ya ni poder tienen. Deja de comportarte como un anciano y acepta un nuevo tipo de gobierno.

– ¡No podía escuchar menos de un mocoso que ni idea tiene del gran honor que es ser llamado reino! Este tema está fuera de lugar. ¡El reinado sigue en Inglaterra como lleva siéndolo desde hace mil años!

– No te enojes Iggy. No te pasaría nada malo. Ve a Francia, él no tiene reyes después de su revolución y sigue en pie.

Como si hubiera sido convocado, ese idiota amante del vino llegó con su característico aroma a flores y ese acento tan desesperante y tranquilo que tiene. Después de sentir una mano suavemente apoyada en mi hombro, supe que el té ya no podría hacer nada para apaciguarme.

– Me alegra saber que América me toma como ejemplo a seguir. Desde hace tiempo que le he dicho a Arthur que siga mis pasos y deje a un lado a esos tontos reyes suyos.

Como si fuera aceite hirviendo, hice a un lado esa mano blanca. Lo último que necesitaba era una discusión con las dos personas que más odio.

– ¡Cállate Francis! No olvidemos que tú fuiste el que manchó la mente de Alfred cuando apenas era un niño con esas tonterías de libertad y de ser una república.

– ¡Yo no era un niño Inglaterra! Deja de tratarme como si fuera tu hijo…

– Lo eras hasta que este bastardo llegó para alejarte de mí.

– Amor, por favor intenta calmarte, estas sacando temas muy delicados para nosotros…

Yo ya estaba furioso. Después de conocernos tanto tiempo ya todos deberían de saber que es fácil hacerme enojar, y escuchar a Alfred diciendo que él ya era un adulto y Francis pidiendo que me calmara era ya bastante irritante.

– ¡No me digas que me calme Francis, y no me llames amor! ¿Cómo quieren que no me enoje si quieren quitar a mis reyes y recordándome cosas como la independencia de este… ¡de este idiota!

– Inglaterra, era broma lo del robot en tu país, tranquilo…

No lo escuché, mi cabeza estaba en otro parte, recordando cosas del pasado relacionadas con la independencia. Aún me duele recordar eso, y parece que a Alfred no le importa cómo me siento. Al parecer a nadie le importa lo destrozado que me sentí al perderlo, y todavía Francis me insiste en que no saque a discusión ese tema.

– ¿Ahora es cuando dices que no saquemos temas delicados? Si más no recuerdo cuando ayudaste a Alfred a independizarlo de mí no pensabas que fuera un tema delicado, ¡tú sólo estabas buscando venganza!

Todos se habían callado y se nos quedaban viendo a nosotros tres. No creyeron que una reunión iba a terminar de esta manera. Era cierto que estábamos hablando de cosas dolorosas, no exactamente por la independencia de Estados Unidos, sino por temas que tanto Francis como yo juramos nunca volver a tocar, y que ahora, por nuestro descuido, estaban saliendo a la luz y trayendo recuerdos ya olvidados.

Francis, al escuchar la palabra venganza, se me quedó viendo de tal manera que supe que había cometido un error. Por culpa de mi temperamento ahora él era el que estaba enojado, y yo, arrepentido, con ganas de regresar el tiempo a hace cinco minutos y decirme a mí mismo que debía de guardar la calma. Ya era demasiado tarde.

– Francis… no es lo que quise decir. Yo… estaba enojado por lo que dijo Alfred…

–¿Venganza Arthur? ¿Dices que lo que yo hice fue venganza? Creo que de todos nosotros nadie conoce mejor esa palabra que tú. Nadie de los de aquí ha sido capaz de lo que tu me hiciste por esa estúpida venganza. Gracias por recordarme que tú me quitaste lo más importante en mi vida.

Salió de la sala. Hubiera preferido que mil dagas me hubieran atravesado, hubiera preferido que Alfred quitara a mis reyes, hubiera preferido cualquier cosa con tal de no ver esa mirada de odio y dolor en esos ojos azules normalmente alegres y seductores. Hubiera dado mi vida con tal de hacerlo feliz.

Soy una persona muy orgullosa, y siempre aparento que nada me puede herir, pero Francis es la única persona que conozco que puede lograrlo. En estos momentos no soportaba la mirada de todos sobre mí.

Bajé la mirada y me dirigí a mi asiento. Comencé a recoger mis cosas sin ver nada que no fueran mis papeles, ya estaba pasando por demasiada vergüenza como para que los demás vieran mis ojos llorosos.

Nadie se atrevía a decir algo, o más bien, nadie sabía qué decir para calmar el ambiente. Sólo el sonido de unos pasos que se me acercaban era lo único que rompía ese silencio tortuoso.

Era Alfred. Lo conozco desde bebé como para saber que de él es el sonido de los pasos, pero en estos momentos no quiero que nadie me hable. Recojo mis cosas lo más rápido que puedo, sin orden. Quiero salir lo antes posible de ese lugar.

– Espera…

Era la voz de Antonio, al parecer detuvo a Alfred. Quizá era porque habíamos sido grandes enemigos hace siglos, pues ese español era de las pocas personas que me atrevo a decir que realmente me conoce. Le agradezco internamente que haya detenido a Alfred, ya que, con las lágrimas recorriendo mis mejillas, hubiera sido muy difícil poder fingir el estado de calma y orgullo que tanto me caracterizan.

No me fijé en los demás, apenas acabé de recoger todo salí corriendo del lugar. No quería consuelos, ni regaños o reclamos, lo único que quería no lo podría lograr jamás.

Salí corriendo, y no precisamente a buscar a Francis. Aunque hubiera logrado encontrarlo no habría sabido qué decirle, no después de haberle recordado cosas tan dolorosas.

Me subí al carro, no estando seguro de cuál sería mi destino, ya que no quería ir a mi hogar, pues estar encerrado siempre me hacía sentir peor.

Anduve por la ciudad sin rumbo fijo, cansándome más del sonido de los carros y la gente. Tenía que salir de la ciudad.

Me alegro de que la reunión hubiera sido en Swaffham, pues saliendo de la ciudad tenía acceso a grandes campos que no se verían en lugares como Londres. Así que continué manejando, hasta llegar al campo abierto, donde no había mas que árboles y césped, nada de gente hablando ni de música proveniente de las tiendas. Habría puro silencio en ese lugar de no ser por el movimiento de las hojas y el canto de algún pájaro.

Caminé hasta sentarme debajo de un árbol. No importaba cuánto tiempo pasara, al haberme criado en bosques y valles, era natural que siempre volviera a ellos, pues son el único lugar donde me puedo sentir tranquilo realmente.

Sin embargo, esta vez no era así. Aunque me relajaba estar bajo la fresca sombra de aquél árbol, en mi interior aún sentía esa opresión, la opresión que sólo siento cuando hay culpa en mi conciencia.

Intentaba convencerme de que no debía de sentir culpa, de que todo había sido causado por las incongruencias de Alfred y la presencia de Francis. Apenas me aseguraba que no había razón por la cual sentir culpa, entonces esos ojos azules, acusadores, y llenos de resentimiento, aparecían en mi mente como si estuviera viéndolos directamente, recordándome que yo tenía la culpa de lo que había sucedido en la junta, y de lo que había sucedido hace ya tanto tiempo.

Sé que, aunque pasen mil años, Francis nunca me perdonará. Lo sé porque yo tampoco podré perdonar las cosas que me ha hecho. No sé si han sido peores o no, pero sé que nos hemos hecho tanto daño entre nosotros que el término amistad no es lo que realmente caracteriza a nuestra relación.

Después de habernos hecho tanto daño, ¿cómo es posible que nos sigamos hablando?

La respuesta me vino como un rayo de luz en un día nublado.

No siempre nos hemos odiado. Aunque a las naciones más jóvenes les cueste trabajo entenderlo, la verdad es que entre los dos hubo ese amor que sólo se ha visto reflejado en la novela de Romeo y Julieta. Ese amor tan típico de los adolescentes que, por desgracia, les tocó a dos personas que no sólo eran jóvenes, sino dos jóvenes reinos que tenían sus sentimientos a flor de pie, y que creyeron que los finales felices sí existían.

¡Cómo amé a Francis! Recuerdo esos días en los que no pensar en él era algo imposible, y me atrevo a decir que él sentía lo mismo hacia mí. Hice todo por él, hasta convertir a mi corte en una corte francesa. Tenía reinas de Francia y el idioma oficial del reino era el francés, todo eso hacía por amor a esa nación que me enloquecía con su dulce aroma y esa voz tan pasional.

Me empecé a quedar dormido, tranquilizándome al recordar esas cosas que ya habían quedado tan guardadas que casi desaparecían. Aún recuerdo, me dije. Todavía puedo llegar a sentir esos brazos abrazándome y esos labios susurrándome palabras de amor.

Todo se estaba volviendo tan pacífico, regresando a esos antiguos días y dejando a un lado la pesadez de la modernidad, dejando a un lado las reuniones sobre economía, sobre tecnología, y principalmente, haciendo a un lado la reunión del día de hoy.

Tuve un sueño pacífico, en donde viejos recuerdos aparecieron como una película. Regresé a una época en donde el odio y el desprecio no estaban en mi vocabulario, en donde todo parecía ser próspero y duradero. En donde Francis y yo éramos sólo dos enamorados que creían en el amor eterno.

* * *

Ok, hay va una aclaración. A Estados Unidos lo voy a llamar América porque, aunque a los latinoamericanos no nos guste, la mayoría de las naciones le dicen América a Estados Unidos, y pues jeje, también es más corto de escribir. Así que se quedará como América u.u

Esto fue una introducción, ya en el siguiente capítulo hablaré sobre cómo comenzó la relación entre Francis y Arthur. Ojalá les haya gustado.

Creo que es todo por ahora. Espero sus reviews para cualquier cometiario o crítica :3


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola a todos! Aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo.  
Me costó un poco de trabajo escribirlo porque, como notarán, es narrado por un Arthur mucho más jóven e inocente, no ese chico sarcástico y malhumorado que ya conocemos. Así que quizá su personalidad no se vea como siempre.

Si tienen dudas, aquí Francis tiene la apariencia de alguien de quince años y Arthur como de doce. Sé que Himaruya en la Edad Media los ponía mucho más chicos pero... no me importa xD

* * *

5 de enero de 1066

El rey Eduardo III murió sin dejar herederos. Ahora estoy en un dilema, pues sólo hay dos personas que pueden gobernar el recién restaurado reino. Por un lado, está Harold, pariente del antiguo rey y, según mi opinión, un salvaje. Por otro lado, está Guillermo, un francés.

No lo diré en voz alta, pero yo deseo que Guillermo sea ahora el rey. Estoy traicionando a mi gente, mi pueblo son los anglo-sajones, y yo lo único en lo que pienso es que un francés nos venga a gobernar.

La razón es que estoy perdidamente enamorado de la representación de Francia. Lo es todo para mí. Cada vez que lo veo el corazón me da un brinco, cada vez que acaricia una de mis mejillas me siento al borde del desmayo, cuando habla con alguien más siento un ataque de celos y cuando me sonríe y lo veo sonrojarse entonces creo que mi vida al fin está completa.

Siento el corazón latir rápidamente. Estoy en la costa, esperando el barco que llegará con Francis. A los dos nos concierne demasiado saber quién será ahora el rey en Inglaterra, pues puede que ahora Francis y yo debamos incluso vivir juntos.

La simple idea casi me provoca gritar de la emoción. Debo de controlarme, ya que yo no debería de ser partidario ni de Harold o de Guillermo para que sean reyes. Es tan difícil… Jamás me había sentido así antes por alguien. Creí saber lo que era amar a una persona, pero me di cuenta de que sólo era cariño. Lo que antes sentía no se compara en nada a lo de ahora. Sé que si Francis no permanece a mi lado por siempre, seguramente moriré de tristeza.

Ya que bajó del barco, lo veo caminar hacia mí, con su sonrisa despreocupada y sus ojos azules viéndome fijamente. ¿Es que acaso hay alguien más perfecto que él?

– Vaya Inglaterra, al parecer ya no intentaste dejarte el cabello largo. No importa lo que hagas ningún peinado te queda bien.

– ¡Cállate idiota! Si yo quisiera podría verme incluso mejor que tú.

No soy el tipo de persona que actúa como enamorado perdido, o al menos no todavía. Cuando estoy enfrente de Francis me comporto como si lo odiara, pero sólo es porque él me molesta todo el tiempo por cualquier tontería. No nos odiamos, aunque hay que admitir que es divertido pelear así de vez en cuando.

Fuimos a una ciudad llamada Winchester. Normalmente iríamos a algún palacio en Londres, pero por la falta de rey necesitamos alojarlos en otra parte; al menos hasta que todo esto quede arreglado.

Estaba nervioso, pues los dos nos quedaríamos en las habitaciones del palacio, y hace mucho que no nos quedábamos solos tanto tiempo. Bueno, la última vez que nos vimos yo juraría que no estaba enamorado de él, y ahora las cosas son diferentes.

– ¿Quién lo imaginaría? Un duque normando está buscando el trono de Inglaterra… ¿No te preocupa que inicie una nueva invasión a tu preciada isla?

– Yo no debo de meterme en esos asuntos Francia. La gente no quiere a un francés aquí, pero si gana la batalla en el sur, no habrá de otra más que aceptarlo.

Nos quedamos en silencio. Estábamos solos en el comedor, simplemente platicando como los amigos que éramos. Intentaba actuar natural, pero Francis se tomaba muchas libertades conmigo, como jugar con mi cabello mientras me hablaba de la guerra que estaba por venir. Se que por fuera me veía calmado y no mostraba importancia por las muestras de afecto de ese francés, pero por adentro la historia era muy distinta.

– Tú Arthur… A mí me interesa saber lo que tú piensas.

Que me llamara por mi nombre hizo que me sonrojara. Cuando éramos pueblos sin nombre era normal que lo hiciéramos. Ahora que somos reinos raramente nos llamamos como si fuéramos humanos normales. Francis me dice Arthur sólo cuando estamos solos o cuando intenta actuar como hombre seductor, aunque aún tenga la apariencia de alguien de quince años.

– Sabes que no podemos opinar de esto. Además, a mí de da igual lo que suceda.

Lo tenía muy cerca. Podía percibir su aroma. Él siempre huele a flores, a su preciada flor de Lis. Me apena pensar que quizá y yo siempre huelo a humedad, a tierra mojada y a agua salada del mar.

– Estamos solos. Sé que de esos dos humanos que se matarán por ser reyes, tú tienes uno favorito. Dime quién es.

Odio cuando me ve a los ojos, pues nunca puedo negarle nada al tener su mirada tan fija y dulce en mí. Es como si me hipnotizara.

– Guillermo… Quiero que él sea el nuevo rey de Inglaterra.

– ¡Lo sabía! No sabes lo feliz que me haces. Los dos pensamos igual en esto.

No sé cómo pasó. Por un instante sentí una inmensa felicidad cuando vi la sonrisa de Francis en sus labios rosados, y luego… y luego esos labios estaban sobre los míos.

Creo que si un relámpago me hubiera caído encima habría sentido exactamente lo mismo que siento en estos momentos. No podía pensar, no podía moverme, ni siquiera entendía el hecho de que Francis, la persona por la que sería capaz de darlo todo, estaba besándome.

– Arthur yo lo sé. ¡Tendremos a Guillermo de rey! Tú lo quieres y yo también, y podremos estar juntos todo el tiempo que queramos. ¡Te quiero! Necesito tenerte a mi lado todo el tiempo que pueda y sé que tú sientes lo mismo hacia mí.

Me sentía idiota. No se si de repente Francis estaba hablando muy rápido o yo estaba pensando muy lento. Cada cosa que decía me costaba trabajo entenderla, o más bien, no podía creerla. Estoy seguro de que Francis me estaba diciendo que también me quería tanto como yo a él, y que los dos podríamos ser realmente felices juntos.

Reí, y no exactamente por las cosas que me decía y por sus gritos y sus manos siendo agitadas por la emoción mientras hablaba, sino porque estaba realmente feliz, tan feliz como nunca lo había estado.

Me tomó de las mejillas y de nuevo me besó, ahora ya moviendo sus labios al compas de los míos. Me dio mucha pena descubrir que su forma de besar era lenta y experta, y que la mía era bastante torpe e inocente. Los celos no tardaron en salir, pues pensé en cuántas personas debió de haber besado para poder ser tan hábil en esto.

Pero eso no importaba ahora. Lo único que importaba es que seguramente era la persona más feliz en todo el mundo.

Tal vez ese día murió uno de los reyes más grandes que he tenido hasta ahora, pero al sentir la lengua de Francis buscar la mía e introduciéndose en mi boca, olvidé por completo todo. ¿Qué importaba un tonto rey? ¿Qué importaba que ganara Guillermo? ¿Qué importaba todo eso si ahora tenía a Francis conmigo, tal vez para siempre?

Era un joven tonto. Tenía ya cientos de años de vida, pero aún así, física y mentalmente, era como un humano, un humano que estaba dejando su infancia y creía que el amor y la felicidad era algo fácil y eterno. Tenía mucho que aprender.

14 de octubre de 1066

Tenía miedo, y había razones para tenerlo. Era un catorce de octubre, he vivido cientos de esos días, pero éste sería uno que sé que recordaré por el resto de mi vida.

Harold y Guillermo se enfrentarán. El destino de Inglaterra depende de esta batalla.

– Arthur… intenta calmarte. No hay posibilidad de que Guillermo pierda.

Desde que en enero Francis me dijo cuánto me quería no nos hemos separado. Estamos juntos de un lado a otro, a pesar de que Harold es rey y Guillermo apenas le atacará. A mí en lo personal no me importa que el rey Harold me grite y me diga que me aleje de todo lo francés que hay a mi alrededor. Sé a lo que me enfrento por querer estar con Francis, y en ningún momento me he arrepentido de eso.

– ¡Ya sé! Me lo has dicho millones de veces. El cometa… el cometa… ¡Sé que todos vieron el cometa y aún así la espera me está matando!

Somos supersticiosos, toda Europa lo es en estos tiempos. Hace un mes un cometa cruzó el cielo, y la gente dice que eso pasa cuando un acontecimiento importante va a suceder.

El único acontecimiento importante es la batalla entre Guillermo y Harold, y como éste último engañó hace poco al primero con una promesa que no cumplió, pues ahora todos creen que los astros van a castigar a Harold y dejarán que Guillermo se convierta en rey. Realmente espero que esa tonta superstición sea cierta. Francis la cree, pero aún así yo estoy todos los días esperando a que llegue la noticia de cuál de los dos murió.

Al parecer está en la naturaleza de los sajones hacerle promesas a los franceses. Harold le prometió ayuda a Guillermo y cuando se hizo rey se olvidó de su juramento, y ahora Guillermo viene a arrebatarle el trono. Y yo… podría decirse que también hice una promesa con Francis, una que depende del resultado de esta última batalla.

Francis no es de los que demuestra su amor únicamente besando y abrazando. Él es mayor que yo, no sólo físicamente sino también temporalmente, y sé que si de amor se trata, él sabe mucho más.

Él se crió en Europa, y por lo tanto ha tenido relación con muchos más reinos que yo, y no dudo que haya aprovechado esas "alianzas" que parecían más matrimonios que otras cosas. Por lo tanto, para Francis hablar de cosas como la pasión y el sexo es algo de lo más común. Pero yo, que me crié en una isla y sin bastante contacto más que con germanos y vikingos, no he tenido la oportunidad de saber realmente lo que es dedicarse a divertirse con tu pareja y dejarte llevar sólo porque ahora son "aliados" y tienen que disfrutar el tiempo que deben pasar juntos.

No es que no quiera hacerlo con Francis. No es el miedo a actuar como un inexperto y un niño asustado ante estas cosas. Es que para mí esto no es un juego. Quiero que nuestra relación sea seria, y no sólo una tonta alianza que terminara cuando los reyes mueran quizá dentro de unos diez años (que para nosotros no es nada de tiempo). Yo lo que quiero es que, si llego a darle la máxima muestra de amor a Francis, sea porque realmente vamos a durar juntos mucho tiempo, y que realmente sea por amor que vayamos a acostarnos juntos.

A pesar del enojo de Francis, le dije que no pasaríamos de los besos y caricias a menos de que Guillermo gane la guerra y sea proclamado rey de Inglaterra.

Los meses han pasado y hemos cumplido nuestra palabra. Pero el tiempo pasa, y temo que Harold gane la guerra y ahora sí me tengan que separar de quien entonces será mi enemigo.

La batalla será en el sur de Inglaterra, en Hastings, y nosotros no nos encontramos muy lejos de ahí, por lo que enterarnos de las noticias de la batalla no nos llevará más que, con suerte, un día.

Francis y yo estábamos jugando con una baraja de cartas, en estos tiempos no había mejor cosa que hacer cuando sólo había que esperar noticias. Ninguno de los dos lo decía, pero estábamos igual de tensos por saber el resultado de la batalla.

Cuando un soldado entró corriendo y gritando al palacio, supimos que ya todo esto había acabado. Guillermo ganó la batalla, dándole muerte al último miembro de la nobleza sajona en Inglaterra, y acabando con el poder que habían logrando mantener durante cuatro siglos. Después de la coronación, Inglaterra pertenecería a las tierras del ducado de Normandía en Francia.

Admito que me deprimí un poco. A fin de cuentas el nombre de Inglaterra fue gracias a los sajones, y de no ser por ellos los vikingos nos habrían destruido hace mucho. Francis sabe que la primer persona por la que sentí "amor" fue por Sajonia, y que duré unido a él por varios años.

Pero todo eso es el pasado. No me importa lo que sentí por otros ni lo que me dieron. Ahora lo que importa es que Francis y yo vamos a estar juntos, igual que un matrimonio, y sé que él está igual de feliz que yo por eso.

No fuimos a escuchar las noticias ni a saber cómo fue la batalla. Ya nos enteraríamos de eso después.

Francis me abrazó. Los dos reíamos como niños pequeños. Me tomó de las mejillas e hizo que lo viera a los ojos. Su mirada era de ternura, y me alegraba saber que yo era lo más importante en su vida en esos momentos. También había algo más, pues sus labios mostraban una sonrisa bastante traviesa.

– Me prometiste algo si Guillermo ganaba Arthur. ¿Piensas romper tu promesa como los hizo el ya muerto rey Harold?

Solté un risa un poco nerviosa y bajé la mirada. ¡Por supuesto que no había olvidado la promesa! Parte de mi nerviosismo era por tener que cumplirla.

Lo tomé de la mano y lo guié a una de las habitaciones del palacio. En estos momentos todos, las criadas, los cocineros, los pajes y la gente importante estarían reunidas con el soldado escuchando todo sobre la victoria de Guillermo. Nosotros teníamos cosas más importantes que hacer, y nadie nos interrumpiría en estos momentos.

Entramos riendo y jugando, como dos tontos enamorados (y lo éramos). Francis cerró la puerta y luego me cargó de la cintura, tumbándome en la cama. No dejó ni recargarme sobre mis codos cuando se puso encima de mí, posando su frente sobre la mía y teniendo como campo visual únicamente sus ojos. El corazón me latía rápidamente. Había un poco de miedo de mi parte, pero también estaba ansioso y emocionado.

– Arthur…

Me confundió un poco su seriedad. Temía que se estuviera arrepintiendo y me dijera que sólo quería los territorios de Inglaterra y nada más. A pesar de su comportamiento de enamorado, aún temía que todo fuera una fantasía mía, un sueño del que cuando me despertara me haría desdichado.

– ¿Qué sucede? – Mi voz era un susurro. Tenía miedo de las ideas que cruzaban mi cabeza.

– ¿Es la primera vez que… estás con alguien así?

¿Era eso? Me di cuenta de que había dejado de respirar por el suspenso. No pude evitar soltar una pequeña risa por mis temores.

– Pues no. ¿No crees que estuve demasiado tiempo con Sajonia como para habernos comportado cual sacerdotes castos?

Vi una chispa de celos en la mirada de Francis. No dirá nada, él no tiene derecho a quejarse, pues aunque yo estuve con Sajonia largo tiempo, él estuvo con media Europa. Si alguien debería de estar mostrando celos en estos momentos debería de ser yo.

–Sólo preguntaba. No quisiera que… tú sabes… fuera demasiado rudo contigo y tú ni siquiera hayas estado con alguien.

– No es mi primera vez. Aunque, debo de admitir que me siento más nervioso que cuando lo fue.

Desvié la mirada por la vergüenza. A pesar de que ambos sabíamos lo que sentíamos hacia el otro, me daba mucha pena decirle a Francis cuánto lo amaba.

Se levantó un poco y tomó una de mis manos, guiándola hacia su pecho. Mi corazón dio un brinco cuando pude sentir el suyo latir rápidamente a través de su ropa. ¿Qué podíamos hacer? Los dos éramos unos enamorados a punto de dejar soltar toda la pasión que habíamos guardado durante largo tiempo.

– Supongo que ya no hay nada más que decir –. Dije sonriéndole abiertamente y pasando mi mano por debajo de su camisa, viendo como Francis se sonrojaba tanto como yo.

– Creo que no…

Nos besamos rápidamente, queriendo recorrer cada rincón que pudiéramos de la boca del otro, soltando gemidos que muchas veces se perdían entre nuestros labios, sacando la lengua buscando a la otra desesperadamente, a veces viéndonos a los ojos y otras cerrándolos y dejándonos llevar sólo por el tacto.

Intentábamos quitarle la ropa al otro, a veces riendo porque parecía mucha nuestra prisa por hacerlo, sintiendo ligeras cosquillas cuando una mano cruzaba por la espalda o las piernas ya desnudas. Soltaba suspiros cuando sentía los labios de Francis en mi cuello, recorriéndolo el toda su extensión y besando mi mandíbula y orejas. Parecía que no quería dejar una parte mía sin besar, sin marcar como de su propiedad. Me dejaba hacer. A fin de cuentas, no sólo todo el territorio de Inglaterra era ahora francés, sino también la representación de dicho reino estaba siendo ahora propiedad de Francis.

Lo tomé de los hombros y lo volteé, quedando ahora yo encima de él. Nuestras respiraciones estaban agitadas y apenas estábamos comenzando.

Me sentía un inexperto, pues Francis me hacía sentir descargas en donde fuera que tocaba, y la verdad no hacía gran cosa. Parecía como si pudiera adivinar qué es lo que mi cuerpo quiere. En cambio yo, no tenía ni idea de dónde tocarlo para hacerlo sentir bien, ni de qué era lo que le gustaba. Me estaba dando cuenta de que había muy pocas cosas que sabía de él en cuanto al sexo.

A pesar de mi inseguridad de hacer mal todo, me dejé llevar y hice cosas parecidas a las de él. Besé su cuello y hundí mis manos en su cabello rubio, el cual siempre envidié por ser tan sedoso y suave al taco; el mío era tieso y rebelde. Veía que no le desagradaba lo que hacía, pues escuchaba sus suspiros que me volvían loco.

Ya que no tenía nada puesto en la parte superior, descendí por su pecho, sintiendo cómo se tensaba al pasar por su abdomen y escucharlo reír ligeramente. Sus manos estaban sobre mis hombros, haciendo presión cuando mis besos bajaron hasta donde comenzaba su pantalón.

– Arthur…

Subí la mirada. Francis no tenía ni idea de cuánto me deleitaba escuchar su voz tal excitada, casi queriéndome hacer gemir con simplemente escucharla.

Bruscamente se sentó y me volvió a dejar recostado. Sin que yo lo ayudara desabrochó torpemente el cordón que ataba su pantalón, quizá ya demasiado desesperado por quitárselo.

Cuando lo vi desnudo completamente, me sonrojé como nunca antes. Sí sabía lo que estábamos haciendo, pero no fue hasta que lo vi ensalivar sus dedos y colocarse encima de mí que supe realmente que Francis estaba a punto de ser uno conmigo.  
Como él lo dijo, estaba siendo algo brusco conmigo, pero supongo que era por la ansiedad que ambos teníamos de ya hacer esto y dejar a un lado los juegos. Nuestros miembros pedían atención, y acariciarnos el cabello o besarnos ya no era algo primordial para nosotros.

Sentía meter y sacar los dedos de Francis de mi interior, y era una sensación que, aunque no era desconocida, sí era bastante extraña por no ser de la persona a la que ya estaba acostumbrado. Saber que era Francis el que estaba preparándome para penetrarme hacia que me excitara todavía más.

Sacó sus dedos y abrió mis piernas colocándose entre ellas, tomando su pene con una mano y colocándolo justo en mi entrada. Me dio un vuelco el corazón escucharlo jadear con su respiración agitada. Saber que era yo el que lo ponía así era mi mayor felicidad en esos momentos.

Entró directamente y con fuerza, haciendo que un punzante dolor me recorriera desde mis piernas hasta mi columna. Sé que le dije a Francis que no era mi primera vez pero, ¿qué no entendía que hace mucho tiempo que no hacía esto? Dejé de vivir con Sajonia hace ya muchos años y, a diferencia de él, no anduve de un lado a otro abriendo mis piernas a ver con quién me revolcaba.

Me hizo enojar un poco. Sin embargo todo esa súbita necesidad de apartarlo desapareció cuando acarició suavemente una de mis mejillas y buscó mis labios con los suyos, dándome un beso tan suave y delicado que de nuevo recordé por qué lo amaba.

Coloqué mis manos en su espalda, buscando de qué sujetarme. Mis gemidos fueron acallados con sus labios cuando empezó a moverse hacia delante y hacia atrás. No lo hacía lento, pero aún así sé que se estaba conteniendo por no actuar como un animal en celo.

En la habitación se escuchaban únicamente nuestros gemidos. Francis sujetaba fuertemente las sábanas con una de sus manos mientras que con la otra me acariciaba donde fuera que encontrara piel mía. Parecía que quería hacer de todo al mismo tiempo, como si quisiera estar seguro de que realmente era yo con quien estaba haciendo esto y no una persona cualquiera que al día siguiente lo dejaría.

Mis manos dejaban marcas en su espalda. Nunca en mi vida había sentido tanto placer como ese día. Ahora entiendo que no es lo mismo acostarte con una persona a la que crees amar, que acostarte con la persona a la que realmente amas. Todo me hacía sentir que iba a morir en ese momento del puro placer que sentía. Su calor, su voz diciendo mi nombre y cuánto me amaba, su piel y el sudor, su cabello rozando mi cara, su miembro entrando y saliendo de mi interior rápidamente… todo lo podía sentir, y todo me hacia sentir como si en ese mundo solamente estuviéramos él y yo.

Los sonidos salían inconscientemente de mi boca, sintiéndome un poco sordo pues estaba seguro de que estaba gritando más fuerte de lo que yo me escuchaba, pero mis sentidos estaban fallando, o quizá todo se concentraba en llegar ya al final.

No sé si dije su nombre, no sé si grité que lo quería, pero sé que de repente todo fue como una explosión en mi interior, y que con Francis fue igual pues me abrazó fuertemente y hundió su cara en mi cuello, dejándose caer cuando por fin soltó un líquido caliente en mi interior que me hizo soltar un ligero jadeo.

Me di cuenta de que estábamos sudados, que las sábanas estaban arrugadas a nuestro alrededor y que nuestra respiración era como si hubiéramos corrido kilómetros sin descansar. Me avergoncé al pesar qué si alguien pasó por la habitación seguramente me escuchó decir incoherencias y gemir pidiendo que Francis fuera más rápido y entrara más en mí.

Ya me preocuparía de eso después. Ahora tenía a Francis abrazado a mí, como un niño pequeño que busca cariño para poder dormir.

Su piel brillaba por el sudor, y sus mejillas se veían todavía rojas. Por su edad todavía tenía cierto aire femenino en él, haciéndome pensar que no había nada más hermoso y perfecto. Sé que no soy como él. Mis piel no se ve tan tersa y luminosa, y mi cabello es un desastre, y aún así, estoy seguro de que Francis también diría que soy lo más perfecto que hay en su mundo.

Acaricio su cabello y beso su frente. Se ha quedado dormido, abrazándome como si creyera que voy a escapar en cualquier momento.

El sueño me está matando, y hay tanta tranquilidad en mí que no me cuesta nada quedarle dormido, también abrazando a Francis.

El 14 de octubre de 1066 fue el día más perfecto de toda mi vida. Quizá debí de haberlo disfrutado todavía más. Un día así jamás volvería a repetirse.

Desperté. Más que un sueño fue un recuerdo. Ya no estoy en la Edad Media, ya no hay un tal rey Guillermo ni existe el ducado de Normandía.

Con pesadez me levanté del suelo. Soñar con algo tan hermoso y luego levantarse y darse cuenta de que la realidad es otra hace que la cabeza empiece a punzarme.

Noté de que mis mejillas estaban húmedas. Al darme cuenta de que jamás en mi vida volveré a dormir así con Francis hizo que comenzara a llorar. Pero ya no soy un niño, las lágrimas salen, pero ya no voy a buscar a nadie para consolarme.

Me odio tanto como odio a Francis, porque sé que es mi culpa que esos días de felicidad haya acabado para siempre.

Suelto un largo suspiro antes de levantarme. Camino automáticamente hacia el carro, dejando que mis pies me lleven. El cielo se está nublando mucho y será mejor que llegue a casa antes de que empeore el clima.

No sé cómo fue que llegué a la casa. Miles de recuerdos invadían mi mente. Recuerdos recientes y recuerdos tan viejos que me sorprende que aún estén ahí.

Escucho a las sirvientas darme la bienvenida. No les presto atención, siento un terrible dolor en mi pecho.

Me encierro en mi habitación. La veo fría y oscura. Me dejo caer sobre la cama dándome cuenta de que no hay ningún joven rubio buscando mi cuerpo para abrazarlo y quedarse dormido sintiendo mi calor.

– Es mi culpa… – Digo en voz alta sin siquiera pensarlo. Todo me duele.

– Si no la hubiera matado…

Abro los ojos de golpe. Mi corazón late rápido, asustado, dándome cuenta de llegué muy lejos esa vez.

– Te quité lo único que amabas. Maté una parte de ti ese día.

Ya no había más recuerdos de la época del rey Guillermo. Habían otros, unos más difíciles de recordar por el dolor que me traían, pero era necesario que volvieran.

* * *

Como dato cultural, las fechas y los reyes son reales, Inglaterra se volvió francesa a partir de ese día de octubre, cosa que jamás había sucedido antes con la isla, y el rey Guillermo fue conocido como Guillermo el Conquistador :O

El pequeño diálogo sobre el cabello de Arthur es por uno de los capítulos del anime en donde Arthur quiere tener el cabello más bello que el de Francis y falla terríblemente xD

El siguiente capítulo espero tenerlo pronto :)


	3. Chapter 3

Aquí les traigo el tercer capítulo.  
Como hoy es el aniversario de Francia, decidí escribir desde el punto de vista de Francis. Así que todo el capítulo es con sus palabras, pero el hilo de la historia es el mismo.

* * *

1 de agosto de 1137

Mi respiración era acelerada, podía sentir gotas de sudor recorrer mi frente y mi espalda. Eran reacciones de mi cuerpo que demostraban el gran placer que me invadía al tener esas manos agarradas fuertemente de mis caderas y el miembro de mi amado Arthur entrando y saliendo, mientras sus gemidos, suaves y de voz dulce, se mezclaban con los míos.

Era un día bastante caluroso, y al estar los dos en una villa en Normandía, no pudimos evitar dejarnos llevar por nuestros instintos y terminar tendidos en la hierba, como si fuéramos simples campesinos, y hacernos el amor hasta quedar tan exhaustos que no pudiéramos ni respirar.

Grité, sin que me importara si los guardias que venían con nosotros nos escucharan. La verdad es que dudo mucho que lo hayan hecho. Como niños pequeños haciendo una travesura, Arthur y yo nos escapamos, sin siquiera darles la oportunidad de ver por dónde nos fuimos.

Así que ahora no sabíamos dónde estábamos. Pero poco nos importaba eso, sólo sabíamos que había bellas flores, que nos inundaban con su aroma, y suave hierba que tocaban mis manos y mis rodillas. El calor era insoportable, y no sabía si era porque estábamos en agosto o porque Arthur se estaba comportando tan lujurioso conmigo. Al pasar de los años y de las tantas veces que hemos tenido sexo, descubrimos que Arthur podía ser tan pasional como yo en esto de tomar el cuerpo del otro y ser uno solo.

Ahora que Arthur entraba y salía de mí tan insistentemente, buscando entrar por completo, salir, y volver a entrar con fuertes estocadas, me hacía entender que agradecía enormemente el placer que le había enseñado yo a tener. Claro que yo aceptaba ese agradecimiento sin dudarlo un instante.

Se corrió dentro de mí, abrazándose a mi cintura y escuché su respiración entrecortada muy cerca de mi oído, diciendo mi nombre entre suspiros.

Salió de mí y me tumbó sobre el pasto. Con su mano tomó mi miembro y lo sujetó con fuerza, moviendo su mano de arriba hacia abajo. Buscó mis labios y yo los suyos. Mis gemidos eran acallados con su lengua, que se retorcía con la mía.

Terminé viniéndome en su mano. Los dos, desnudos, nos recostamos viendo hacia el cielo, regulando nuestras respiraciones, dejando que el sol nos bañara y viendo las nubes pasar lentamente.

– Tenemos que regresar.

Solté un quejido. Lo último que quería era irme de ese lugar, pero para mi mala suerte, Arthur tenía razón.

No estábamos en Normandía sólo porque quisiéramos ir a una villa perdida a la mitad de la nada. Este pequeño momento de paz que teníamos no se comparaba en nada a lo que en realidad estaba sucediendo entre nuestros reinos.

Sentía lástima por Arthur, y sabía que en cierto modo yo tenía algo de culpa por lo que sucedía.

Inglaterra estaba en guerra civil. Al inicio todo fue sencillo. Normandía, un ducado de Francia, gobernaba Inglaterra. Desafortunadamente, como toda persona, el rey murió, y sus hijos se pelearon, ya fuera por el ducado de Normandía o por el reino de Inglaterra.

No lo decimos en voz alta, pero tanto él como yo sabemos que Inglaterra no es un reino muy rico, y que un simple ducado en Francia tiene más poder que todo esa isla. Aún así, los ambiciosos de la nobleza se están peleado por ambas tierras. Y tiene sentido, ¿para que tener un territorio si puedes tener dos?. De esa forma primos y sobrinos están peleando por estos dos lugares.

A mí no me afecta mucho. Mi rey, Luis VI, murió hoy, y su hijo Luis VII, no tiene mucho interés en los problemas que no tengan que ver con París (mi capital) y con relaciones con el resto de Europa.

Odio a Luis. A él no le importa que Arthur se sienta enfermo algunas veces porque su reino está en guerra, pero a mí sí. ¡Se supone que Francia debe de proteger a Inglaterra!

Mientras veía a Arthur vestirse, y veía su cuerpo delgado, ya con cicatrices en una piel tan joven, supe que si mi rey no hacía nada por defender a Inglaterra, yo sí lo haría. No me importa que esté tomando decisiones fuera del reino. Yo empecé esta relación y yo la mantendré.

Arthur, a petición mía, se quedó en Normandía. No nos pareció a ninguno de los dos, y tuvimos que tener sexo toda una noche para saciar nuestra necesidad del otro. No nos veríamos en varios meses seguramente.

Yo no estaba nervioso. ¡Yo soy Francia! Llevo viviendo más que cualquier rey, y he visto nacer y morir a cada uno de los seis Luises que han gobernado mis tierras. Ningún niño va a decirme cómo debe de ser mi relación con Inglaterra.

Entro a la corte hecho una fiera. Ahí, sentado en su estúpido trono, esta Luis, así que me encamino a paso decidido hacia su trono, haciendo una pequeña reverencia y dándole un beso no muy agraciado a su anillo en el dedo. Me enoja más tener que ser yo quien se inclina ante el rey y no él ante mí.

–¿Qué pasa Francia? Poco te falta por escupirme fuego.

Al menos su padre era más respetuoso conmigo, pero éste estúpido jovencito no tiene ni la más mínima educación y decencia al hablarme.

– ¡No hará nada por Inglaterra! Ese reino es ahora parte del nuestro y nos tenemos que quedar aquí sentados viendo cómo se destruye a sí mismo. Me niego a permitir eso… su alteza.

Desafortunadamente para mí, a pesar de ser la representación del reino, sigo siendo inferior al rey, y debo de hablarle con el poco respeto que mi ira me permite decir.

– Corrección Francia, Inglaterra es del ducado de Normandía. No me hace falta recordarte que no somos un reino unido todavía. Tu deber es aquí, en París, no metiéndote en los dilemas de los ducados y condados.

Nos quedamos en silencio. El resto de la corte nos veía, ¿y a mí eso qué me importaba? Yo quiero ayuda para Arthur, y la voy a conseguir.

–Por cierto Francia, hablando de unión entre reinos, te recuerdo que debes quedarte para la ceremonia. Mi casamiento con Leonor de Aquitania es en unos días, y tú debes estar presente.

Yo ya sabía eso. Su padre me lo dijo antes de morir.

Francia era un reino, pero estaba formado por ducados y condados muy poderosos, si París se unía a Aquitania, uno de los ducados más poderosos de toda Europa, ubicada al sur de Francia, nos haríamos más poderosos para dominar a los otros ducados, entre ellos Normandía.

– Estaré presente… su alteza – La última palabra fue cargada de veneno.

– Eso quería escuchar, ya puedes retirarte.

Me di media vuelta, tragándome mi orgullo y mis ganas de matar ahí mismo al rey. Caminé hacia la salida, empezando a hacer planes en mi cabeza para cambiar el rumbo del reino.

– Estúpido Luis.

Tal como dijo el rey, a los pocos días fue la boda. Debo admitir que parte de mi enojo se dispersó cuando vi a la futura reina de Francia.

Recuerdo su nombre. La famosa Leonor de Aquitania. Era una hermosa y encantadora joven de quince años. Hace mucho que no veía una belleza como aquella. Era delgada, de facciones delicadas, con un brillante cabello rojizo y rizado cayendo por su piel blanca. Cuando sus ojos azul claro se posaron sobre los míos y se sonrojó mostrando una débil sonrisa al pasar al lado mío, supe que en ella estaba la oportunidad que buscaba.

Claro que la oportunidad no llegó inmediatamente. Pasaron algunos años, que para mí eso es poco, y tuve que regresar con Arthur para seguir cuidándolo por mi cuenta.

Cada vez estaba peor. Se veía pálido, con ojeras debajo de sus brillantes ojos verdes. Cada día estaba más delgado, y cuando lo hacía mío, me entristecía al notar los bordes de sus costillas y los huesos de su cadera. A este paso Inglaterra iba a desvanecerse.

12 de noviembre de 1147

Regresé a Francia en busca de ayuda, y sabía muy bien quién podría dármela.

Leonor y Luis eran el matrimonio más disparejo que había visto. Luis era serio, y estoy seguro que en la cama no era muy bueno, pues era frío y muy torpe con sus movimientos. En cambio, Leonor era casi una diosa. Ya no era esa niña de 15 años como cuando la vi por primera vez, pero a sus 25 años, parecía que su belleza no había hecho otra cosa más que madurar y realzarse.

Era divertida. En las cenas mis risas y las de ella se escuchaban en todo el castillo al conversar, y sus movimientos parecían los de un felino. No había mujer más viva y alegre en toda Francia.

Sé que ella me veía de la misma forma, y en eso consistía mi plan. Desafortunadamente, el plan tenía un pequeño error. Bueno, al menos en ese momento no lo vi como un error.

Jamás en mi relación con Arthur lo había engañado. Él era fiel conmigo y yo decidí también serlo con él, muy a pesar de mi ya conocida reputación de haberme acostado con media Europa y con un gran número de nobles, futuras reinas, e incluso gente del pueblo.

No me costó trabajo. Yo tenía ojos sólo para Arthur y no necesitaba de nadie más que de él. Pero tendría que engañarlo, irónicamente, para salvarlo.

No fue difícil llevar a la cama a Leonor. Ella tenía varios amantes, y siempre fue una soñadora que veía a caballeros salvando a sus damas del peligro y luchando hasta la muerte si era necesario. Ella vivía en un cuento de hadas, y supongo que pensar en engañar a su rey con el propio reino, un reino joven y atractivo, sería algo digno de una canción de trovador.

No mentiré, pero la verdad es que la reina era toda una maestra de las artes amorosas, y si a eso le incluimos su belleza natural, me hizo tener una noche que me costaría mucho olvidar a pesar de los años.

Me sentí mal. Había pasado un muy buen rato con la reina y Arthur estaba en Inglaterra en una cama, con fiebre, seguramente pidiéndole a los sirvientes que me buscaran para ir con él.

"Todo esto es por él". Me decía para tranquilizarme. Ahora tenía el favor de la reina, y de esa forma, el rey no era más que una marioneta de mi plan.

Le insinué a Leonor que el rey debía de partir hacia la guerra en el este para traer victorias y poder a Francia. La guerra era la segunda cruzada, un intento de los cristianos de recuperar Tierra Santa, y mi oportunidad de hacer a un lado al rey de Francia.

La reina aceptó. Sé que no estaba enamorada de mí, pero me consideraba uno de sus amantes favoritos, y haría lo que fuera para que el rey se marchara. Además, ella también lo odiaba.

Pero la cosa no acabó ahí. Si quería seguir con mi plan, debía de asegurarme de que París estaría a salvo de mis ideas locas, y por lo tanto, debía de buscar dinero para la capital, pues gracias a mí Francia estaría en bancarrota con una nueva cruzada a Tierra Santa.

Engañar a Arthur con Leonor fue fácil, y engañarlo con Bélgica lo fue todavía más.

"Todo esto es por él", me repetía una y otra vez mientras entraba en el cuerpo de Emma, la representación de Bélgica.

Ya nos conocíamos, y no era la primera vez que nos acostábamos juntos, pero hacerlo teniendo una pareja era en cierto modo doloroso. Para mis adentros decía que si ya lo había hecho con una reina, entonces también podía hacerlo con Emma. Todo esto era para que Bélgica apoyara económicamente a Francia en su aventura a Turquía. El estúpido rey Luis creía que Bélgica lo apoyaba sólo por amistad, no porque yo tuviera un trato especial con Emma.

Pasó el tiempo y me llegó la noticia de que la segunda cruzada había sido un rotundo fracaso. No pude evitar sonreír al ver al rey derrotado volver a Francia. "Todo esto es por él", me repetía una y otra vez pensando en Arthur.

Leonor estaba hecha una furia. Su soñada historia de caballeros y doncellas, de duelos a muerte, de honor y valentía habían sido un cristal que se rompió en mil pedazos.

Una noche más con ella y lo logré. El rey y la reina se divorciaron.

Mi plan estaba en su completo apogeo. Leonor tenía el poder en Aquitania todavía y, para mi suerte, el duque Enrique de Normandía era joven. La solución no sólo era obvia, sino que era la única, y no fui el único que lo pensó.

El duque Enrique se casó con Leonor, y así, ahora más de la mitad de Francia era de Enrique, y como él era hijo de la pobre reina de Inglaterra… pues ahora la guerra ahí acabaría, y Enrique con su gran ejército francés se convertiría, además, en rey de Inglaterra.

Luis me odiaba, y poco me importaba eso. Él jamás podría demostrar que yo tuve algo que ver en todo este dilema. Ahora las cartas estaban volteadas, pues prácticamente Francia le pertenecía ahora a Inglaterra. "Todo esto es por él", me decía al descubrir que yo me estaba haciendo inferior a Arthur.

Me sentí intranquilo al ver que París no tenía muchos aliados, y que ni siquiera los franceses, que ahora eran de Inglaterra, apoyaban a su propio rey. Pero toda incomodidad mía desapareció al recibir una carta de Arthur.

Me decía que se estaba recuperando. Su fiebre desapareció, ya comía mejor y se había levantado de la cama al fin. Suspiré de alivio y vi que todo esto había valido la pena.

Leonor se fue a vivir con su nuevo rey a Inglaterra, y yo me quedé para resolver unas cosas en París, cuidando siempre no encontrarme con el rey Luis, que me odiaba hasta niveles inimaginables.

Tomé un barco y regresé a Inglaterra. Contaba los días para ver de nuevo a Arthur y estrecharlo entre mis brazos. Mi corazón latía con fuerza al pensar en su cuerpo tibio envuelto por el mío, y durmiendo juntos y abrazados después de haber hecho el amor.

No recordaba el pequeño error en mi plan.

Arthur sí me recibió. Hicimos el amor como imaginé, y nos recostamos abrazados en la cama. Pero algo simplemente no encajaba.

– Arthur… ¿te sientes mal?

Se levantó de la cama dándome la espalda. Vi su cuerpo desnudo y en sus piernas escurriendo mi semilla.

Se puso una bata de seda en su cuerpo para cubrirse del frío. Caminó hacia la ventana y la abrió. Yo sólo seguía sus movimientos con la mirada, sintiendo una presión en el pecho que me hacía pensar que algo había hecho mal.

– Es linda la reina Leonor.

¿Por qué hablaba de la reina? Su voz era cortante, y me daba la impresión de esto no terminaría bien.

– Pues sí… es encantadora. Aunque ahora que está por los treinta años ha perdido un poco de su gracia.

– Sí. Debió de ser muy bella… tan bella como Hungría o como… como Bélgica.

Me costó trabajo pasar saliva al escuchar hablar de Emma. Mi mente trabajaba rápido, y creo que sabía a dónde iba esto.

Me quedé callado, esperando a ver qué más decía Arthur. Tenía una vaga esperanza de que no estuviera hablando de lo que yo creía.

– Debió ser difícil para alguien como tú haberse aguantado tanto tiempo sin compartir una cama.

Yo ya estaba caminando hacia él. Mis manos temblaban, como si estuviera a punto de tocar a un dragón y no la piel de mi amado Arthur. Me sentía mal, muy mal.

– Arthur, lo que sea que estés pensando no es como crees… – Me dio un manotazo y volteó a verme. Sus ojos contenían las lágrimas, y me veía no con odio, sino con decepción. Fue entonces cuando noté el error en mi plan.

– ¡Lo único en lo que estoy pensando es en las palabras que me dijo la reina apenas llegó al castillo! ¿Sabes que me dijo? Que tú eras de los mejores amantes que había tenido… ¡amante! Y que se notaba toda tu experiencia en la cama. Estaba seguro de que era una mala broma, quizá una forma de hacerme sentir mal. Pero luego habló de Bélgica y… y…

Se aguantaba para no llorar. Yo también me aguantaba. ¿Cómo le podía explicar que todo esto lo hice por él? Para que pudiera volver a ser el gran reino que estaba comenzando a ser.

– Francis… por favor… te lo suplico… dime que Leonor me mintió.

Sus grandes ojos verdes me veían profundamente, con un pequeño brillo de esperanza, esperando que yo le dijera que Leonor era una mentirosa.

No podía, simplemente no podía ser yo el mentiroso. Me odiaba profundamente y, curiosamente, me estaba enojando con él. ¿Es que acaso no entendía por qué lo hice?

– No te mintió…

Ni siquiera pude decir una palabra más. Me golpeó tan fuerte en la cara que caí al suelo con el labio partido y un sabor metálico en la boca. Sorprendido abrí los ojos. Jamás Arthur me había golpeado, y no sabía que era tan fuerte.

Vi una gota de agua caer de su mejilla, pero no pude ver más de él. Caminó hacia la puerta y se fue, dejándome a mí en el suelo, con mi mejilla y labio empezando a hincharse.

Creí que lloraría. Estaba seguro de que al decirle la verdad iba a llorar y a suplicarle perdón. Pero, extrañamente, mis sentimientos eran distintos.

– Ni siquiera me dejaste explicarte… eres un… eres un malagradecido Arthur.

Me puse en pie, escuchando mi voz llena de enojo.

"Todo esto es por él", me decía una vocecita en mi interior, intentando hacerme recordar que por amor había hecho todo esto.

Toqué mi labio y vi la mancha de sangre en mis dedos. Ahora entendía. Francia ya no era fuerte. Ahora que la mayor parte de mi reino era de Inglaterra y el rey Luis era la burla de Europa por haber perdido Tierra Santa, Arthur era mucho más fuerte que yo, Arthur era ahora tan fuerte que me había podido derribar fácilmente.

La vocecita en mi cabeza cambió su discurso.

– Todo esto es por tu culpa Arthur.

Me coloqué mi bata y salí también de la habitación, caminando por los fríos y oscuros pasillos del castillo.

Vi una luz de antorcha a lo lejos, y me calmé al ver que sólo era una sirvienta de la reina caminando hacia su dormitorio.

– Disculpe mi señor, no creí que estuviera despierto.

Se hizo a un lado para dejarme pasar, pero yo la detuve delicadamente con mi mano, y me encantó ver el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

– Descuida. De hecho, necesito que me ayudes con una cosa.

La llevé a su habitación y cerré la puerta con llave. Estoy seguro de que mi corazón también lo cerré, pues por esa noche no pensé en el idiota de Arthur.

Un engaño, dos, tres… ¿qué importaban ya cuántos fueran?

Cerré el libro de historia de la biblioteca.

Leer la historia de Francia es como leer mi diario, y sólo yo sé qué cosas fueron culpa de los reyes ambiciosos y qué cosas fueron culpa mía.

Salí de la biblioteca. El cielo gris estaba apunto de caer sobre Inglaterra, y los relámpagos ya se escuchaban bastante cerca.

– Tonto Arthur – Me dije al sentir las primeras gotas de lluvia caer. El enojo que había sentido en la reunión ya se había desvanecido. No debí de ser tan duro con él, y ahora estaba haciendo llorar al cielo con su temperamento deprimido. Desde que recuerdo siempre ha sido un melancólico, pues en Inglaterra siempre llueve.

Todavía, después de tantos siglos, me sigo preguntando quién tuvo la culpa. ¿Quién empezó todo esto? ¿Tú o yo? ¿Fue tu incapacidad de entender?, ¿o fui yo que no supe encontrar otra salida a los problemas?

* * *

El próximo capítulo volverá con las palabras de Arthur.

Ya nos estamos acercando a la famosa guerra de los 100 años, y estoy viendo la manera de acoplarla al fic, pero haré lo posible por seguir publicando al menos cada dos semanas.

Gracias por leer.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos! Sé que me tardé en publicar, pero ya entré a la universidad y los maestros vienen con todo este semestre, así que apenas me dio un poco de tiempo este fin de semana para escribir :(

Es corto el capítulo, pero el que viene será más largo y creo que más interesante.

* * *

– Iggy, si no abres esa puerta la voy a derribar.

Tenía mis orejas cubiertas con mis manos. Ese tonto niño llevaba más de diez minutos pidiendo que abriera la puerta y amenazándome con derribarla si no lo hacía. Un dolor de cabeza estaba comenzando a aparecer, pero no importaba lo que dijera Alfred, yo no iba a obedecerlo.

– Por decimoctava vez, ¡vete de aquí! ¿Acaso no tienes cosas que hacer en tu tonto imperio de hamburguesas?

De repente ya no escuché nada, y destapé mis oídos para asegurarme. Ya sabía que ese idiota se rendiría al final.

– ¡A la cuenta de tres derribo la puerta!

Me equivoqué…

– ¡Uno!

– Alfred esto es una tontería. Tú y yo sabemos que no eres tan irrespetuoso como para entrar a la fuerza en mi habitación.

– ¡Dos!

– ¡Estoy hablando en serio! Ni se te ocurra tumbarla.

No iba a hacerlo. Una vez pasó lo mismo. Fue cuando hubo una fiesta, bebí de más y me puse a bailar con él de una forma que cualquier caballero reprobaría. Me encerré en la habitación del hotel y no quise salir en todo el día, pues los recuerdos me causaban una vergüenza terrible.

Al ver que no salía, Alfred hizo la misma amenaza de romper la puerta para entrar, pero cuando dijo "tres" yo salí corriendo para evitar que ese estúpido nos hiciera pagar al hotel los daños. Desafortunadamente me había engañado y todo ese tiempo había estado recargado contra la pared, sin dar la menor señal de querer romper realmente la puerta. Al final hizo que saliera sin mover siquiera un dedo.

No volvería a caer en la misma trampa dos veces.

– ¡Tres!

Me di cuenta de que Alfred es una caja de sorpresas cuando la puerta cayó fuertemente contra el piso, haciendo que brincara de la cama por el susto. Alfred cayó encima de la puerta, seguramente por el exceso de fuerza que usó para derribarla.

– ¡Cómo te atreves!

– Yo te lo advertí – Dijo poniéndose en pie y sacudiéndose polvo de la ropa.

– Pero… pero… ¡Estas violando mi privacidad!

– Sí. Ahora me dirás qué fue lo que pasó en la junta. A mi no me engañas Iggy, Francia nunca se enoja y tú nunca lloras.

Me quedé callado y bajé la vista hacia mis pies, pues estaba sentado en mi cama hundiéndome en mi depresión desde hace ya rato.

– No te interesa. Además, ¿a ti qué te va andar importando lo que me pasa con Francis?

Cruzó la puerta derribada y caminó hacia mí, tomándome del mentón y levantándome el rostro para que lo viera directamente a sus ojos. Sé que digo que es un inmaduro y un malagradecido, pero hay veces como éstas en las que, viendo sus ojos azules serios y preocupados, me doy cuenta de que ya no es un niño, y que ya no puedo andar ocultándole cosas.

– Si me interesa Arthur.

Suspiré. Ambos nos parecemos en que somos demasiado tercos, y si no soy yo quien habla entonces tendré a ese idiota todo el día molestándome.

– Dije algo que no debía, e hice enojar a Francis por eso. Me siento mal pensando que ya nunca podré hablar con él, que nuestra relación nunca podrá volver a ser la misma después de lo que le hice.

– Pero… no dijiste nada. Estábamos los tres discutiendo y en eso dijiste algo de que era muy vengativo. No creo que sea algo como para que nunca vuelvan a hablarse.

Solté una risa irónica. No importaba qué dijera, Alfred no me iba a entender. Sólo yo sé de lo que hablo.

– No entiendes nada. No estoy hablando de lo que pasó en la reunión. Estoy hablando de lo que le hice a Francis hace ya muchos años, incluso antes de que te adoptara.

Se quedó callado un momento. Por mucho tiempo hice hasta lo imposible por que Alfred nunca se enterara de cómo fue mi vida antes de que lo adoptara, en especial porque era yo un pirata cuando lo conocí, y él era tan pequeño e inocente que quizá no entendería por qué yo tenía ese estilo de vida.

– Nunca me contaste sobre tu vida. Dudo mucho poder entenderte si no sé nada de ti.

Parecía molesto, y no sé si era porque se estaba dando cuenta de que no conocía tan bien al que una vez fue su hermano, o si era porque no sabía cómo ayudarme. Con su complejo de héroe lo más seguro es que fuera la segunda opción.

– Dentro de esa cabeza hueca tuya algo debes de saber de historia. Además de tu cumpleaños.

– ¡Sé mucho de historia. Me sé de memoria toda la historia de Inglaterra!

– ¿Y tú por qué demonios sabes de Inglaterra?

– Bueno yo… – su cara empezó a ruborizarse – Cuando era niño me enojaba porque no me contabas nada de ti, así que me iba a la biblioteca para leer.

No sabía si sentirme alagado, enojado o asustado.

– Pero la mayoría de las veces me quedaba dormido. Tu historia es muy aburrida.

Definitivamente me siento enojado.

– Si sigues hablando de esa forma ya no te voy a contar nada.

Todavía es un niño, pues regañado se fue a sentar al lado mío en la cama, quedándose callado y viéndome atentamente. Insisto que es demasiado inmaduro para su edad.

– ¿Has escuchado hablar de la guerra de los cien años?

– Algo sé. ¿No fue cuando tuviste una guerra con Francis por muchos años?

– ¡Por eso se llama guerra de los cien años idiota! Y sí, es esa.

– ¿Por eso está enojado Francis? ¿Por algo que pasó hace muchos?

No sé por qué me molesto. No va a entender. Aún así continué hablando.

– Francis y yo ya no nos soportábamos. Habíamos tenido una relación muy fuerte, pero llegó un momento en el que todo empezó a empeorar, y aún así estábamos tan enamorados que vivíamos en un estado de celos constantes cuando no estábamos juntos. Los dos ya no sabíamos qué hacer.

Alfred me veía con los ojos abiertos, pues no creía que yo le estuviera contando algo tan fuerte como una relación que tuve.

– ¿Y por qué no se separaron? Si tan mal se llevaban.

– Te lo estoy diciendo. No podíamos estar uno enfrente del otro sin que todo acabara en discusión, y cuando estábamos separados sólo creíamos que el otro andaba revolcándose o besándose con alguien más, y desafortunadamente muchas veces era cierto. Francis llegó al punto de llevarse al rey de Inglaterra a Francia cuando descubrió que era homosexual, sólo porque creía que yo tenía sexo con él.

– ¿Tan lejos llegaron? – Alfred quiso soltar una risa por la gracia que le causaba nuestras locuras. No lo culpo.

– Era Ricardo. Le decían Ricardo Corazón de León. Ya sabes, el rey de la época de Robin Hood, el que se fue a las cruzadas. No negaré que de seguro más de una vez puso su mirada en mí, pero cierto o no, Francis se lo llevó porque estaba celoso. Me quería sólo para él y aún así se burlaba todo el tiempo en mi cara.

– Qué confuso. ¿Cómo es que se amaban si se trataban tan mal?

– Tal vez tuvo que ver que la mitad de Francia le pertenecía a Inglaterra, nuestros reinos estaban unidos quisiéramos o no, y aunque decidiéramos no volver a vernos, la mitad de su reino era mío y mi rey tenía descendencia francesa.

– ¿Por eso empezó la guerra?

– No. A pesar de que estábamos a punto de mandar decapitar al otro, de todas formas intenté hacer las paces con él. Me costó una eternidad, pero pude convencer al rey de que le devolviera a Francia el ducado de Normandía y de Anjou, que eran los más importantes. Todo fue como un intento de demostrarle a Francis que no me importaba el reino. Lo que yo quería era estar con él.

– Supongo que debió de agradecerte eso.

– Afortunadamente sí. Unos años más volvimos a ser los de antes, y pudimos durar mucho tiempo sin que nos dieran ataques de celos por el otro. Pero a pesar de que volvíamos a comportarnos como antes, eso no quitaba que ya sabíamos el lado malo de cada uno. Yo ya no veía a Francis como la persona más perfecta, y aún así lo amaba.

– Bueno, entonces todo volvió a ser maravilloso y siguieron viviendo como una feliz pareja después de que le devolviste parte de su reino a Francis.

Alfred sonaba enojado, y tenía el ceño fruncido. No pude evitar reír ante esa imagen.

– No me vengas con que estás celoso de algo que pasó hace casi un milenio.

Se volvió a poner rojo, y ahora de vergüenza. Me daba ternura ver como desviaba la mirada buscando qué decir.

– Jajaja ¡Un héroe jamás está celoso! Sigue contándome mejor.

Decidí ignorarlo, no tenía ganas en este momento de molestarlo.

– Íbamos bien, pero Francia sufrió una maldición, ¡y te juró que yo no tuve nada que ver con eso!

– Sí claro… el amo de las maldiciones y la magia negra no tuvo nada que ver.

– ¡Todo fue culpa de Felipe!

– ¿Quién?

– El rey de Francia. Mandó matar a la Orden del Temple un viernes 13, y antes de morir, el líder de la orden lo maldijo, a él y a toda su familia. Uno por uno fueron muriendo todos miembros, desde el rey hasta sus nietos e hijas. No fue una buena época para Francis. Por un momento creyó que Francia iba a desaparecer si todo seguía así.

– Algo supe de eso. El rey de Francia murió y no hubo herederos, o bueno, sí los hubo, pero no eran parientes directos.

– Fue por eso que la guerra comenzó. Había dos posibles candidatos para el reino de Francia. Uno era un sobrino del rey, que se llamaba Felipe, y el otro fue su nieto, el rey de Inglaterra.

– ¿El rey de Inglaterra se pudo haber convertido también en rey de Francia? No creo que eso le haya agradado a Francis.

– Desconfió por completo de mí. Creyó que le había dado los ducados de Francia para engañarlo, para tenerlo tranquilo hasta el momento en que Inglaterra reclamara por completo Francia. Pero no estaba equivocado. Yo pienso en lo mejor para mi reino, y la posibilidad de tener todo un reino completo sólo porque el rey era nieto del fallecido rey de Francia era una oferta demasiado tentadora para cualquiera.

– No sé tú, pero creo que a nadie le gustaría que su pareja lo traicionara de esa forma. No me sorprende que Francis te hubiera odiado por eso.

– ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Soy un reino, no una persona normal. Muchas veces hay que decidir entre tu pueblo y tú vida privada. Pero parecía que Francis no lo entendió. Discutimos hasta gritarnos, y nos hubiéramos golpeado de no ser porque llegó gente a detenernos. Creo que ese día fue el inicio de la pesadilla que vivimos. Me di cuenta de que empezaba a ya no sentir nada especial por él. Pero por increíble que parezca, apenas estaban empezando los problemas entre los dos, y fue bastante obvio nuestro odio en el campo de batalla.

– ¡¿Lucharon entre los dos?!

– No fue planeado. Había acompañado a mi ejército a Francia, pues estábamos ganando la guerra, y nos íbamos a enfrentar a un ejército enemigo en Agincourt. Suponía que Francis se encontraría en París, pero cuando los arqueros disparamos y los ejércitos se movilizaron, lo vi entre los enemigos vestido como jinete. Sentí el corazón detenérseme, pero ya no había marcha atrás y teníamos que luchar. Tenía miedo de que fuera herido, a pesar de que me juraba que lo odiaba a muerte, y el destino hizo que nos enfrentáramos con nuestras espadas.

Alfred se quedó callado después de que hiciera una pausa. Sé que estaba recordando lo mismo que yo, la vez en que nos enfrentamos durante su guerra de independencia, y sé que conoce muy bien esa sensación de luchar contra alguien que es más que un hermano para ti. Al menos sé que en esto me entiende.

– Teníamos que enfrentarnos, pues si no lo hacíamos entonces los soldados entrarían en duda de si nos estábamos rindiendo o no. Al menos yo no puse todo mi empeño en ganar, y creo que tampoco lo hizo él, pues ninguno de los dos salió herido por la espada del otro. Simplemente no nos podíamos matar. Todavía había algo entre nosotros, o eso es lo que quise pensar.

– Ustedes ganaron. No recuerdo bien, pero los ingleses ganaron la batalla ese día.

– Después de esa batalla intenté hablar con Francis. Le envié una nota para que nos viéramos y pudiéramos hablar, la guerra ya llevaba casi cien años, y a pesar del odio que decíamos tenernos, algo pasó en esa batalla que no nos hicimos daño. Tenía esperanza, tenía la loca idea de que podríamos llegar a recuperar algo de nuestra relación.

– ¿Y que te dijo Francis?

– No se presentó. Me dejó esperándolo hasta que se hizo de noche. Con ese acto mis esperanzas fueron destrozadas. Repentinamente sentí renovado mi odio haca él. Pensé que no podía sentirme peor, pero ella sólo logró que de nuevo me diera cuenta que esto aún no acababa.

– ¿Quién era ella?

Sentía un nudo en el estómago. Era casi la misma sensación que tuve cuando los vi besándose esa misma noche, cuando vi a Francis besarla como seguramente nunca lo había hecho conmigo. Mi voz salió más grave de lo que quería. No me sentía bien al hablar de ella.

– Jeanne d'Arc, la doncella de Orleans, y seguramente el más grande amor de Francis.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado. Sé que no está muy interesante el capítulo y no está como suelo escribirlos, pero quería hacer algo diferente para que no todo el fic fuera igual.

Espero que pueda actualizar pronto. No sé cómo le haré pero en septiembre debe de ser la publicación :(

Por cierto, si no me equivoco ya sólo han de quear como dos capítulos más par acabar con el fic.

Gracias por leer.


	5. Chapter 5

Tarde pero al fin está el quito capítulo. La verdad me costó mucho trabajo pues me tuve que aventar toda la historia de Juana de Arco, y tuve que saber cómo acomodar tantos hechos históricos en el fic sin que fuera muy tedioso.

Dos cosas antes de comenzar. La primera, eestuve buscando y nosotros la llamamos Juana de Arco en español, actualmente en Francia se le llama Jeanne d'Arc, pero en la antiguedad su nombre se escribía Jehanne. Sin embargo, en los ecritos de nobles de su época, al refirírse a ella le decían Jehannette. Yo decidí usar Jehanne pues es el nombre que ella ponía en su firma.

Segundo, aquí Francis y Arthur no tienen la misma edad que en los capítulos anteriores pues han pasado dos siglos desde el primer capítulo. Francis ya tiene la apariencia de alguien de 18 años mientras que Arthur parece de 15 o 16. La cercanía de sus edades es porque Inglaterra a crecido más al ir ganando las batallas entre los dos.

* * *

Enero de 1429

Gané. Eso es lo que vengo pensando desde la batalla de Agincourt, desde que luchamos cuerpo contra cuerpo y te vi marchar junto con tu herido e insignificante ejército derrotado.

¿Qué más puedo pedir? Francia es mía. El rey de Francia, Carlos VI firmó el tratado de Troyes, lo cuál significa que Francia es ahora de mi rey Enrique V. ¿Siempre he querido eso no? Siempre quise que los dos reinos fueran míos, que mi gente estuviera feliz de tener un territorio tan basto que no fuera sólo una isla abandonada y fría.

A pesar de mi gran logro me siento más devastado que nunca. No he vuelto a saber nada de Francis desde que peleé contra él. Sólo tengo información por parte de mis soldados, y lo que me dicen me deja cada vez más perplejo.

Francis está muriendo. Él ya no es nadie, ya no tiene nada, los soldados franceses ya no luchan, ya no hay rey, ya no hay herederos. Francia ya no existe, y todo es culpa de Inglaterra.

– Mi señor, ¿podemos pasar?

– Pasen.

Cada vez que alguien entra a mis habitaciones estoy seguro de que vienen a anunciar la muerte de Francis. Me estoy volviendo cada vez más paranoico, a veces soñando que entran a despertarme y darme la noticia. Nunca estoy tranquilo.

– Traemos noticias desde Orleans. Al parecer ha habido movimiento desde hace varios días. Los campesinos dejan sus tierras, la nobleza se está agrupando y se ha visto a un gran grupo de soldados marchar hacia Chinon.

–Gente desterrada seguramente.

Interiormente estoy tratando de detener los latidos de mi corazón. Al menos sé que no se tratan de Francis las noticias.

– Hay cosas bastante extrañas sobre esos soldados. Son personas con experiencia, y lo que es más raro es que están siendo liderados por… bueno… por una niña.

Estaba distrayéndome acomodando un libro, pero tuve que voltear a ver directamente al informante cuando me dijo semejante noticia.

–¿Una… niña?¿Qué ridiculez es esa?

– Le dicen "la Pucelle", es una jovencita que asegura que Dios le ha hablado y piensa rescatar a Francia de nuestras manos.

– Sin duda una loca campesina. Los franceses ya no saben cómo aceptar la derrota, y buscan desesperadamente ayuda, aunque sea la de una niña.

– ¿Qué desea que hagamos?

– ¿Hacer? Yo no mandaré mi ejército a detener una tonta campesina francesa.

Estaba demasiado sumergido en mis pensamientos sobre Francis como para preocuparme por nada más. Aún me pregunto qué habría pasado si me hubiera interesado más por "la Pucelle".

Febrero de 1429

Lo que empezó como una niña loca que marchaba en un ejército abandonado terminó siendo convirtiéndose en una santa que venía a liberar Francia y a colocar al hijo del anterior rey en el trono.

Pronto tuvo seguidores por todo Chinon y sus alrededores, y fue en ese momento cuando me comencé a preocupar un poco por saber quién era ella.

Tenía la suerte de que el obispo de Reims fuera mi aliado y no de los franceses, pues así podía persuadirlo de que negara la entrada de esa niña a la corte del príncipe francés.

Pero estoy rodeado de ineptos. El obispo vino a verme una semana después sólo para decirme que la niña era más lista de lo que parecía, y que no importaba cómo, ella lograría entrar en la corte del príncipe.

Cada vez me estaba empezando a preocupar más.

Marzo de 1429

Los obispos franceses, que estaban secretamente del lado de los ingleses, hicieron lo que pudieron para quitarla del camino. Incluso decidieron vestir al rey como campesino dentro del castillo para que la jovencita no pudiera identificarlo, ¡y aún así fallaron! Ella con toda seguridad entró en la corte y caminó directamente hacia ese campesino, arrodillándose ante él y diciéndole que ella salvaría Francia.

No pude pensar otra cosa más que el hecho de que ella era una bruja, una creación del diablo dispuesta a quitarme a Francia, y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de todo. Si ella estaba tan segura de que amaba a su nación, entonces seguramente estaba enamorada también del representante de dicha nación.

Mis celos florecieron como hace mucho que no lo hacían. A pesar de que estaba seguro de que todo era una loca idea mía producida por mi enojo y por la falta de Francis, me fui cada vez más obsesionando con ella. Cuando menos me di cuenta, ya estaba en camino hacia Orleans para ver a esa joven con mis propios ojos.

Junio de 1429

Mi deseo era poder ver a "La Pucelle", lo que no me imaginé es que lo haría en el campo de batalla.

Todo empezó con la liberación de Orleans hace apenas un mes. Tuve que mandar a mi ejército, pues ésta era la primera vez desde hace ya mucho años que los franceses lucharon con gran ánimo y lograron ganar. Nadie en Inglaterra podía creerlo, y mucho menos yo.

Cuando nos volvimos a encontrar los dos ejércitos, ahora en Jargeau, tuve que participar personalmente en el campo de batalla, y fue entonces cuando la vi.

Llevábamos peleando el tiempo suficiente como para que nuestras armaduras se empezaran a romper o desprender, y para que nos encontráramos llenos de sangre y sudor, pero de repente ante mí vi una imagen bella y extraña en un sitio grotesco como lo es un batalla.

No tendría más de diecisiete años, era pequeña en comparación a los soldados, y sus manos delgadas llevaban una espada quizá demasiado grande para una mujer. No estoy seguro de cómo, pero no lograba imaginármela con ropa de campesina, pues por alguna razón esa armadura de caballero que llevaba puesta la hacía verse valiente y no grotesca, como seguramente se vería cualquier mujer llevando acero en vez de tela.

Por un segundo creí que moriría cortada por una espada, o golpeada con un mazo, pero nada tenía sentido desde que la vi. Luchaba tan bien como un hombre, y no estoy seguro de dónde sacaba la fuerza para pelear. Además de eso, se veía muy bien protegida por sus soldados hasta el punto de parecer que un aura de suerte la rodeaba cada vez que algo parecía a puto de herirla.

Hubiera querido apreciarla más tiempo, pero desafortunadamente nuestro ejército estaba disminuyendo considerablemente y no podía arriesgarme a perderlo todo en una batalla tan pequeña como ésta. Tuve que retirar mis tropas.

Después de esto siguieron más batallas en Meung-sur-Loire, Beaugency, Patay, y Rouvray, todas y cada una de ellas siendo un completo fracaso para los ingleses. Una batalla más así y el tablero sería volteado. Los ingleses estábamos perdidos, y todo por culpa de la ya famosa Jehanne ,"la doncella de Orleans".

17 de julio de 1429

Gracias a esa campesina se logró lo que creíamos imposible, pues el príncipe Carlos VII se coronó como rey de Francia en la ciudad de Reims y, por lo que llegaron a decir, Francis estuvo presente en la coronación, siempre al lado de esa niña, lleno de vitalidad, como no se le había visto desde la batalla de Agincourt.

Pero aún había una esperanza. Mientras París fuera nuestro, no importaba que el nuevo rey presumiera sus logros, y lograr recuperar la capital era ya un logro imposible para Jehanne.

Agosto de 1429

Yo me encontraba en Motargis, una ciudad importante de Francia que no se encontraba muy lejos de París, y que era un lugar obligatorio por el que las tropas triunfantes de la doncella de Orleans tendrían que pasar para llegar a defender la capital de nosotros los ingleses.

Nadie sabía que yo estaba aquí, pues de lo contrario los franceses buscarían cómo capturarme, ya que yo era de las personas más odiadas en toda Francia.

Era de noche cuando me enteré que las tropas enemigas habían llegado ese día, y aún así yo estaba lo suficientemente tranquilo y confiado como para salir a entregar una carta dirigida al duque de Borgoña.

Caminar por la pintoresca y no muy dañada ciudad me daba una sensación relajada, tan relajada como podría ser mi vida en esos momentos, pues la presión ante las batallas siempre estaba presente. Pero había algo más, y eso era algo en mi interior que me decía que debía ser precisamente esa noche cuando debía de entregar la carta al duque. No tardé mucho en descubrir por qué.

La ciudad era oscura, siendo la única iluminación de esos tiempos la luna, así que cualquier visión era muy inferior a la que pudiera tener en el día, y a pesar de eso los vi.

A él lo reconocería no importa dónde fuera, y el hecho de no haber sabido de él por tanto tiempo hizo que la garganta se me cerrara y el corazón diera un extraño brinco. El cuerpo me temblaba, y escuchaba cómo mi respiración era más exagerada.

¿Su figura siempre fue tan grácil, o era que hace tiempo no lo veía? No sé si era simplemente su presencia, pero ahí estaba Francis, quitándome el aire y cordura como siempre lo ha hecho.

Pero no estaba solo. Recordé en ese momento la vez que tiempo después de lo de Agincourt le mandé una carta a Francis pidiéndole que nos viéramos, y recuerdo perfectamente cómo él no asistió y lo vi besándose con una mujer.

No sé cómo pude ser tan estúpido, pero ahora todo tenía sentido. Esa mujer que vi era Jehanne, y esta mujer que en estos momentos veía tomada de las manos con Francis era la misma persona.

Había pasado el tiempo suficiente como para que entendiera que entre Francis y yo ya no podía haber nada, pero me hice creer a mí mismo que si Francia era mía, entonces Francis también debía de serlo.

Si hubiera tenido un mínimo de sentido común me habría retirado, entendiendo que Francis podía hacer su vida con quien quisiera, y que esa niña era, por obvias razones, la mejor opción para él. Sin embargo, cuando menos me di cuenta, estaba caminando directamente hacia ellos.

Siquiera antes de que me pudiera poner a pensar en retractarme de mis movimientos, Francis volteó a verme, al inicio con sorpresa, con una cara de ingenuidad que me hizo creer que no me odiaba, pero cuando notó de quién se trataba, resultó que su mirada cambió a una que me hacía estremecer y no exactamente por amor.

Tal vez era que ella estaba ahí, pero me ofendió que todo su discurso fue en francés, y desafortunadamente tuve que hablar en el mismo idioma que él. A pesar de los años aún no podía negarle nada.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – Su voz era más fría de lo que recordaba.

– ¿Quién es ella? – Pregunté a pesar de que ya conocía la respuesta.

Apenas la mencioné Francis se colocó delante de ella, como si pensara que me lanzaría sobre ella dispuesto a matarla.

– No te le acerques. Quiero que nos dejes en paz a ella y a mí.

Recuerdo que hace años, Francis y yo hablábamos por horas, durando noches sin dormir platicando sobre cualquier cosa, y ahora, que me lo vuelvo a encontrar, descubro con tristeza que todo se redujo a frases simples, directas y frías, igual que las miradas que nos dirigíamos.

– Francis, soy yo. Me tratas como si fuera un extraño asesino.

– En eso es en lo que te has convertido para mí.

Me dolía. Cada una de las palabras que decía eran como un veneno fuerte, que cada vez me hacía temblar más y hacia que perdiera la fuerza de mi cuerpo.

– No quiero que esto sea así. Aún podemos arreglarlo todo Francis, todavía…

– Por tu culpa estuvo a punto de morir.

La niña me interrumpió como si fuera una reina que le habla a un plebeyo. A pesar de ser tan pequeña que le llegaba a los hombros a Francis, tenía un porte que la hacia verse superior a lo que realmente era.

– Así que por primera vez nos dirigimos la palabra. ¿Tienes acaso idea de quién soy yo? – Le dije intentando recuperar la compostura.

– Sólo sé lo necesario. Eres Arthur, la representación de Inglaterra, y por lo tanto enemigo de Francis.

– Así que ya hay la suficiente confianza como para llamarlo por su nombre. No te sientas especial, muchas putas ya han dicho ese nombre en la cama, no eres la única.

Mi cara volteó rápidamente cuando escuché una espada siendo desenvainada, y a pesar de mi mirada sin sentimiento alguno, por dentro no podía creer que Francis me estaba apuntando con esa arma. Me dolía, realmente estaba sufriendo, y él lo sabía.

– Vete antes de que te mate aquí mismo.

Por un momento creí que una risa histérica se escaparía de mis labios.

– ¿A mí Francis? ¿Eres capaz de matarme a mí?

Vi por un instante un atisbo de duda en su mirada. Creo que eran mis vagas esperanzas, pero estaba seguro de que Francis jamás intentaría matarme realmente, y eso me daba cierta confianza como para no irme de ahí.

– Aniquilaré a cualquiera que intente matarla Arthur, sea un soldado o seas tú.

– ¿Puedes matar al tiempo?

Des seguro los dos creyeron que me había vuelto loco con mi pregunta fura de lugar, pero yo era el único que se atrevía a ver la verdad, y era hora de hacérsela notar a Francis.

– Mátame si quieres Francis, pero ¿qué harás en cincuenta años?

– ¿De qué estás hablando Arthur?

Comencé a hablar en inglés para que ella no me escuchara y me interrumpiera.

– Ella no es como nosotros Francis. Ella no estará a tu lado para siempre, ella morirá tan rápido como cualquier humano.

Era obvio que él ya sabía eso, pero que alguien más se lo dijera era lo que Francis necesitaba para que lograra entender la verdad.

– Cállate…

– ¿Qué harás cuando sea una anciana y tú ni siquiera parezcas un hombre mayor? ¿Qué harás cuando un día entres a su habitación y esté tan fría como esa espada que tienes en la mano?

– ¡Cállate!

Por suerte logré desenfundar mi espada rápidamente, pues un segundo más tarde y habría terminado tirado en el suelo atravesado por el filo de Francis.

Nuestras espadas chocaban una con la otra, rozándose, haciendo presión para empujar a la otra. Nuestros dientes estaban apretados y nuestras miradas no se separaban, un poco de debilidad era suficiente para cortarle la garganta al otro.

No sé qué habría pasado si todo hubiera sido diferente, pero ella puso suavemente sus manos en los hombros de Francis, y éste poco a poco fue relajando su cuerpo. También lo hice yo, pues mi intención era defenderme, no atacar.

Lleno de coraje me di la vuelta. No quería seguir respirando el mismo aire que ellos dos.

– Sigue viviendo en la mentira Francis, cuando menos te des cuenta la verdad te atacará, y no sentirá piedad alguna.

Esa sensación de darle la espalda, caminar, y no sentir ningún intento de él por detenerme ha sido de las cosas más dolorosas y tristes que he vivido.

Sin embargo, eso hizo que me sintiera renovado. Mi odio y mi deseo de destruirla nos dos cierta ventaja contra los franceses, y eso se notó en la batalla de Saint Denis el 7 de septiembre.

Estábamos demasiando cerca de París, y no nos podíamos dar el lujo de perder.

La vi entre las personas que estaban luchando y buscando matar a sus enemigos. Me habría encantado ser un soldado con espada en esos momentos, pero la mayoría de las veces yo estaba del lado de los arqueros. El arco y la flecha han sido como una extensión de mis brazos desde que era muy pequeño, y aún así, deseaba haber tenido una espada para sentir su carne siendo atravesada.

Desafortunadamente para mí había demasiado movimiento por todos lados, y mi flecha no logró dar en el lugar preciso para matarla. Tuve que conformarme con atravesar su muslo y ver su cara de dolor mientras caía del caballo.

No era lo que deseaba, pero al menos ya alguien había logrado herir a la gran doncella de Orleans, y fue a partir de esa batalla que su suerte comenzó a disminuir poco a poco, todo gracias a mí y mi odio.

¿Dónde estás Francis? Dijiste que si la tocaba entonces sufriría las consecuencias, y yo sigo más vivo que nunca, mientras que tú veras como tu estúpido amor empieza a morir.

* * *

Ok creo que Iggy ya se volvió loco jeje, pero necesito que así se vea para que entinendan sus actos en el siguiente capítulo.

Ya sólo quedan dos capítulos creo. Lo que pasa es que éste iba a ser sólo uno, pero en serio había tantos hechos históricos en un año (1429) que tuve que dividirlo en dos.

Espero que les haya gustado y no se hayan aburrido con tanta descripción y tan poco diálogo, a diferencia del capítulo anterior. Ah y muchas gracias por los reviews, me animaron mucho para seguir escribiendo.


	6. Chapter 6

¡Hola! Vaya, en serio me costó trabajo este cap. En especial porque ya estaba practicamente todo listo. El problema fue que me faltaba un dato de una fecha y que me quedé en blanco con una de las escenas jeje. ¡Pero al fin vengo a presentar el último capítulo! _

* * *

23 de mayo de 1430

No podía creerlo. Entre tanto embrollo y lucha me constaba trabajo creer lo que estaba pasando. ¿En serio estaban mis soldados tomando a la mismísima Jehanne de las riendas de su caballo e intentando bajarla? ¿No será acaso que estoy soñando con la victoria y en cualquier momento me levantaré en mi cama para darme cuenta de que sólo fue un dulce sueño?

No tenía tiempo para estar delirando con esto. Grité que no la soltaran. Aún no entiendo cómo es que llegamos a este momento de gran ventaja. Al inicio era Jehanne y sus soldados en un puente, y nosotros del otro lado. Ella le dijo a sus tropas que retrocedieran, aunque nosotros sabíamos muy bien que no se estaban rindiendo, sino que entrarían a la ciudad de Compiègne, que estaba justo detrás de ellos para defenderse desde ahí. Lo que nadie se esperó, ni ella ni nosotros, fue que las puertas de la ciudad estuvieran cerradas, y ella quedó atrapada con su ejército entre nosotros y las murallas. Estaban perdidos.

Era increíble cómo intentaba forcejear a pesa de que ya la tenían sujeta con cuerdas en sus manos y estaba rodeada por decenas de ingleses. Sus gritos en francés me sonaban a gruñidos, los cuales al fin podría terminar callando de una vez por todas.

9 de enero de 1431

Los juicios no eran algo sencillo, y tener que transportar a Jeanne de un lado a otro era algo que nos estaba llevando a los ingleses demasiado tiempo. Todo estaba en suspenso, Francia e Inglaterra estaban esperando el día en que un guardia llegara gritando que la Pucelle había escapado de la prisión o que la habían liberado.

De hecho más de una vez intento escapar, llegando a aventarse desde lo alto de su celda y extrañamente caer sin un hueso roto. Unos lo llamaron milagro, y yo lo llamé mala suerte para mí.

Francis no había vuelto a aparecer desde la última vez que lo vi. Era una situación muy delicada, pues Jeanne podía ser sentenciada este día o hasta dentro de un año, y en ese lapso de tiempo podían pasar muchas cosas.

Aún así veía la marca de Francis por donde fuera que pasara, pues nunca faltaban los duques franceses que trataban a la prisionera de Jehanne como si fuera una princesa, y nosotros no podíamos hacer nada pues necesitábamos del apoyo de ellos para poder sentenciarla a muerte. Inclusive perdimos el apoyo de algunos obispos, y eso es claro que fue obra de Francis en su intento vano de salvar a su amor.

21 de febrero de 1431

Por más que lo intentaba no podía quitar la sonrisa de mi rostro, pero tenía que controlarme, pues no debían verme así en la prisión. Por fin visitaría a Jehanne en su celda y, para mi suerte, hoy comenzaba el juicio por parte de la Inquisición.

Era un lugar sucio y frío, y verla tirada en una esquina, con su ropa desgarrada y con facha de pordiosera me hizo querer soltar una carcajada de puro regocijo que sentía de verla ahí.

Lo hubiera hecho de no ser por esa mirada que me dedicaba. Era la misma mirada que puso cuando la vi esa noche con Francis e intentó detener nuestra discusión. No entiendo cómo puede verse tan prepotente y orgullosa esa niña. Me hervía la sangre de tan sólo verla, y para colmo tuve que hablar en su mismo idioma para que pudiera entenderme.

– Veo que los guardias te han tratado bien.

Sabía que no me contestaría, su mirada frívola me lo confirmaba.

– No entiendo de qué te quejas. Tienes cinco hombre vigilando tu puerta, y hasta donde tengo entendido te quejaste de que varios de ellos ya han intentado abusar de ti. Como si tuvieran algo de qué abusar…

– Estás cavando tu propia tumba.

– ¿Me estás hablando a mí o te estás hablando a ti en voz alta? – Me sentía rabioso ante ella, ante esa descarada que me habla como si fuéramos iguales.

– Si me haces algo él nunca te va a perdonar.

Esta vez no pude evitar reír, y no me importa si los guardias me creen un lunático por hacerlo, pero es que simplemente no puedo creer que haya tanta inocencia y estupidez en una persona.

– ¡¿Perdonar?! Te diré algo Jeanne. En este momento alguien podría venir con una espada y matarme, ¿y sabes qué? Francis no haría nada. No sentiría tristeza ni deseos de venganza.

– ¿A dónde vas con esto? – Aún no lo entendía, la muy estúpida.

– Fui la persona más amada por Francis, él me amó más que a nadie, y al final todo terminó. El amor no es eterno Jeanne. Sólo los tontos enamorados creen que sí, y es ahí donde está fallando tu plan. Si te mato, Francis me perdonará, porque en algún momento dejará de amarte. Se olvidará de ti, así como se olvidó de mí, y cuando menos nos demos cuenta tu y yo, él ya estará "enamorado" de otra persona, a la cual le jurará amor eterno. Ni tú ni yo valemos algo para él.

Por primera vez no dijo nada. Se quedó callada viéndome como si le hubiera hablado en otro idioma. Se cree Julieta y a Francis lo ve como Romeo. Es simplemente patético ver eso, y desafortunadamente sabía que me daba asco verla porque veía en sus ojos a mí mismo creyéndome amado por Francis.

– Te has vuelto loco…

Mi mano se alzó y se estampó contra su mejilla. Su cara sólo se inclinó, pero no produjo ninguna queja ni mueca.

Me di la vuelta y salí de la celda. Mi corazón estaba latiendo fuertemente y sabía que un segundo más en ese lugar y habría terminado atravesándola con un cuchillo.

2 de mayo de 1431

La sentencia fue la hoguera. Ella ya no podía hacer nada para salvarse. Ni siquiera

un hombre llamado Warwick, que hasta donde sé era muy allegado a Francis, pudo salvarla. Hizo de todo por suplicarle a los jueces que tuvieran piedad de esa doncella, pero todo fue en vano. Jeanne moriría en la hoguera.

30 de mayo de 1431

No puedo creer cómo alguien puede lucir tan apacible mientras camina directo hacia su propia muerte. Se ve tranquila, como si supiera que después del sufrimiento de las llamas recibiría alguna gran recompensa que ninguno de nosotros podía entender.

A pesar de estar viendo el momento de mi victoria, mi mente estaba en otro parte. Tenía entendido que Francis venía junto con un hombre llamado Gilles de Rais para salvar a Jehanne en lo que era ya sus últimos momentos de vida. Era una misión imposible, todos lo sabíamos, y por eso mismo nadie tomó importancia en el asunto. Pero yo no podía dejar de pensar en eso.

Estaba en éxtasis total. Mi respiración no era calmada y mis manos y frente sudaban tanto que no me podía mantener quieto en mi lugar. Escuchaba las miles de personas en la plaza gritar, y a los ingleses reír. Tantas voces me estaban acelerando, y el semblante de Jeanne era tan calmado que simplemente no concordaba con la escena ante mis ojos.

Subió a la pila de madera y dijo algo. Nunca sabré qué fue. Mis ojos veían todo, pero mi mente no se concentraba tanto como yo quería. Por extraño que me pareciera, sabía que algo no estaba del todo bien. Siempre lo supe. Siempre supe que algo no estaba yo haciendo bien, pero no fue hasta este momento que lo pude admitir. Sin embargo no pude pensar más en eso, pues al ver las llamas tocar la madera supe que el momento había llegado.

La vi quemar en la hoguera. Después de tanto tiempo de haber esperado este momento, al fin estaba viendo esa mirada de terror que ponen las personas al sentir el fuego lamer sus pies.

Al inicio no gritó, aunque se notaba el tremendo esfuerzo que hacia por no empezar a pedir que la soltaran. Pero al final nadie puede resistirse al fuego, y sus gritos de dolor abarcaron toda la plaza.

Desde mi posición en el balcón veía cómo todo el pueblo la veía quemar, y podía ver sus miradas de miedo y de fascinación que a veces la muerte puede producir. Yo en cambio, seguía con mi cara sin expresión alguna, aunque por dentro estuviera sintiendo el verdadero sabor de la gloria.

Pero todo tenía que echarse a perder, mi idea de haber ganado la guerra se redujo a las mismas cenizas en las que se estaba convirtiendo Jehanne, y todo por ti Francis, todo por el ataque de locura que tuviste en ese momento.

No sé por qué al inicio pensé que era Jehanne, o quizá pensé que eran gritos que mi oído estaba inventando, pero luego los escuché con más claridad. Era tu voz. Increíblemente esa voz que me solía decir palabras de consuelo y tranquilidad cuando no podía dormir. Esa voz que no importaba cuántas veces lo preguntara, siempre me decía que me amaría hasta el final de los tiempos.

Qué ridículo es el amor de los jóvenes, y al mismo tiempo, que bello les parece a aquellos que han sufrido ya por ese mismo sentimiento.

– ¡Jehanne!

¿En serio es la voz de Francis? Suena tan lastimera, tan desesperada… No, simplemente no puede ser su voz.

– ¡Por favor suéltala Arthur!

¿Francis me está suplicando algo? Qué extraño, él jamás me llegó a pedir nada. Esta voz en mi imaginación debe de estar jugándome una mala broma. Debe ser eso.

No era eso. Mis ojos me trajeron a la realidad, y tuve que tomarme del barandal del balcón para no caer de rodillas.

Qué imagen más patética estaba dando Francis, con su bello cabello despeinado, cubriendo parte de su cara desencajada, sus ojos rojos llenos de lágrimas y locura, porque eso es lo que era Francis en ese momento, un loco que pedía a gritos que el amor de su vida fuera salvado, pues él la estaba viéndola quemarse al igual que yo. Él también escuchaba esos gritos incontrolables que se producen cuando el fuego quema tu cuerpo.

No me di cuenta hasta que una gota de agua calló sobre mis manos, pero yo también estaba llorando, y no estaba muy seguro de por qué. Me di cuenta de que el loco aquí era yo, y que el único que no tenía justificación para su locura era yo.

De repente los gritos de Jehanne cesaron, y hubiera dado lo que fuera por no haber dejado de escucharlos, pues lo que vino me provocó deseos de haber muerto yo en esa pila.

– ¡Maldito!

Nuestros ojos se veían, y sé que los que más deseaba Francis en este momento, era habernos cambiado de lugar a Jehanne y a mí.

– ¡Regrésamela! ¡Regrésamela!

Alcanzaba a escuchar cómo su voz estaba desgarrando su garganta. No podía moverme, y sé que mis lágrimas era lo único que me delataban, pues mi cara no tenía ninguna expresión, no sé si porque no sabía qué cara poner o porque ya había perdido todo sentido de la realidad.

¿Qué es lo que he hecho? Me dijo una voz.

También quería callar a la voz en mi cabeza, no sé cuál me hacía sentir más mal, pues ambas me lanzaban la verdad a la cara.

– ¡Te odio Inglaterra! ¡Todo es tu culpa! ¡Tráela de regreso!

Los soldados estaban sujetándolo con fuerza para que Francis no viniera hacia mí, aunque yo, estando arriba, era imposible que me alcanzara.

Sus gritos fueron disminuyendo, sus sollozos se hacían cada vez más audibles, y su cabello cubrió por completo su cara cuando cayó de rodillas, llorando como jamás me lo habría imaginado. Estoy seguro de que nunca habría llorado por mí así si yo hubiera muerto.

¿Por qué de repente ya no veía nada? Ni siquiera estaba en condiciones de darme cuenta de que yo también estaba cayéndome, y que la pared del barandal me tapaba la vista.

Todo estaba negro, ya no tenía fuerzas. Alguien me sujetó antes de caer, y por suerte me desmayé, pues habría empezado a gritar por pura tristeza al darme cuenta de que no era Francis quien me sujetaba.

Éste era mi momento de gloria, la cúspide de la guerra, mi oportunidad para tenerlo todo. ¿A esto sabía la victoria? ¿A nada? ¿Cómo es que lo perdí todo al ganar?

* * *

Había completo silencio en mi habitación, y una media sonrisa apareció en mi cara porque sabía que Alfred no sabía qué decir después de lo que le conté.

– Sí Alfred, entiéndelo, fui yo quien la mató.

Cuando escuchó mi voz levantó la vista y me vio como si fuera un extraño para él. Supongo que esa parte de la historia no se la esperaba.

Oí la voz de una sirvienta al atender la puerta principal, pero mi atención se fue a Alfred cuando tomó aire para hablar.

– Creo que ahora lo entiendo todo. – Suspiró y volvió a tomar aire. Tal vez estaba pensando con cuidado sus palabras para no ofenderme – Supongo que la historias de amor no siempre tienen finales felices. – Dijo soltando una risa floja que no calmó el tenso ambiente ya formado. – ¿Qué pasó con Gilles de Rais? – Quizá sólo hizo esa pregunta para decir algo, lo que fuera. Pobre chico, fue la peor pregunta que pudo hacer.

– Llego junto con Francis para ver cómo la quemaban. Hasta donde tengo entendido estaba también enamorado de la Pucelle. Dicen que se volvió loco, pues se dedicó a secuestrar, violar y luego asesinar a cientos de niños por toda Francia. Murió en la horca.

Me paré de la cama y le revolví el cabello, intentando poner la sonrisa más tranquilizadora que pude. Siendo una persona sarcástica y malhumorada eso no se me da muy bien, pero Alfred entiende mis intenciones.

– Descuida, eso paso hace mucho tiempo. – Dejé de acariciarlo para darle un pequeño golpe en la frente. – Deja de comportarte como si acabaras de ver una película de Hollywood.

Se frotó la frente como niño pequeño. Ya que sabía lo que sucedió realmente, tenía ganas de echarlo a patadas de la casa y que me dejara a mí y a mis pensamientos solos, pero Alfred tiene la costumbre desde pequeño de hacer la misma pregunta después de que le acabara de contar un cuento, y sabía que no tardaría en hacerla.

– ¿Y que pasó después?

A veces Alfred es demasiado predecible. Bueno, quizá no. Justo en ese momento recordé cómo derribó mi puerta para entrar a la habitación. Eso definitivamente no me lo esperaba. Giré mi cabeza hacia la entrada con la intención de ver el desastre que hizo ese idiota, pero no sólo vi la puerta tirada en el piso, sino que también vi a Francis recargado contra el marco, cruzado de brazos y goteando agua de su ropa y cabello por culpa de la lluvia, viéndome sin expresión en su rostro. O tal vez yo no quería ver ninguna expresión en su rostro.

– Yo te diré lo que pasó después. – Alfred brincó de sorpresa al escuchar su voz detrás de él – Como ya has de saber Francia ganó la guerra a pesar de que todo se veía perdido. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque Arthur quedó en tal estado de melancolía que no salió de su refugio durante el resto de la guerra.

Me sonrojé cuando dijo eso. Yo no lo habría dicho de esa manera, pero desgraciadamente Francis estaba diciendo la verdad.

– Pero como sea pasó el tiempo. Arthur no volvió a hablarme ni yo a él, y se regresó a Inglaterra. De todas formas no volvió a ser el mismo, y por el estado en el que se encontraba de ya no sentir importancia por nada hizo que su reino entrara en guerra civil. Inglaterra estuvo a punto de desaparecer y él no hacia nada más que ignorar a todos. De no haber sido por su rey Enrique VII quizá y ahora no existiría Inglaterra.

Me estaba haciendo quedar como un idiota, y lo pero de todo es que no podía decir nada en mi defensa pues no estaba diciendo ninguna mentira.

– Luego llegó la reina Isabel al poder, y Arthur se enamoró de ella, así que como sea salió de su aislamiento e intentó hacer de todo por ver feliz a su reina, pero con el tiempo empezó a hacerse rebelde y cruel. Buscó con quién desquitar todo su odio y rencor y la pobre víctima fue Antonio. Arthur se convirtió en pirata y luchó contra la armada española durante varios años en donde lo que único que hacía en todo el día era saquear, matar, embriagarse y violar. Claro que enfrente de su reina era todo un caballero.

Estaba sonrojado y Alfred también. No era necesario contar esos detalles ni que Alfred supiera esas cosas tan vergonzosas de mi vida.

– Ya todos creíamos que Inglaterra no tendría remedio. Lo que había sido ese niño llorón y enamoradizo terminó siendo un asesino y ladrón prepotente que sólo pensaba en sí mismo, pues después de la muerte de Isabel ya nada le importaba… O al menos hasta que llegaste tú.

–Francis creo que ya le quedó claro lo que pasó después de la guerra. Ya así déjalo.

–¿Por qué? ¿Acaso te da pena decir que te enamoraste de Alfred cuando era un niño? – Francis estaba disfrutando este momento. Lo sé.

– ¡¿Cómo que te enamoraste?!

Alfred parecía un tomate. Creo que esta parte de la historia tampoco se la esperaba.

– No es como tú crees. Digamos que te volviste lo más importante para mí cuando eras pequeño. Debía de protegerte, y eso no lo hacía desde hace mucho. De repente dejé de pensar en mí y hacía lo posible por verte feliz. Tú te convertiste en mi mundo. Lo que pasa es que a Francis le encanta decir que todo es enamoramiento, pero en realidad… eras mi hermano menor. – En parte había verdad, en parte había mentira, pero no era momento para hablar de nuestra relación antes de su estúpida independencia.

Nos quedamos callados los tres por un rato. A mí no me molestaba el silencio, pero Alfred se veía cada vez más incómodo.

– Creo que mejor los dejo solos. Este héroe debe de ir a salvar a más personas jajaja.

Corrió hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo repentinamente y volteó a verme. Parecía que quería decirme algo, aunque luego cerro la boca y volteó la mirada.

–Luego platicamos Alfred, no te preocupes.

Soltó otro risa nerviosa, como queriendo decirme "No sé de qué hablas", y salió corriendo de la habitación, chocando con una sirvienta en el piso de abajo que gritó del susto. Ese idiota nunca cambiaría.

– Así que le contaste a Alfred lo que pasó en realidad.

No me atrevía a verlo a los ojos, no ahora que estábamos solos.

–Ya sabes cómo es Alfred. Creo que la puerta destrozada basta para que te des cuenta de que no me iba a dejar en paz hasta que le dijera todo.

De nuevo nos quedamos callados. Sé que Francis me estaba viendo, y eso me ponía más incómodo. No sabía qué decir, así que dije lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza.

– Francis, lo sient…

– ¿No crees que ya es un poco tarde para eso?

Sabía que iba a decir eso. Aunque nunca me esperé lo que hizo después.

Caminó rápido hacia mí, me tomó de los hombros y me tiró sobre la cama. Iba a reprocharle, pero me besó presionando fuertemente sus labios contra los míos. Sentía su cabello húmedo rozar mis mejillas y el calor y peso de su cuerpo sobre el mío.

Poco a poco dejé de intentar zafarme, y mis brazos en vez de tratar de empujar su cuerpo terminaron abrazando su espalda, sujetando fuertemente su camisa.

Nuestros labios se movían lentamente, sin demandar mucho. Los dos sabíamos que ya no había ninguna clase de amor entre los dos, y aún así besarnos se sentía bastante bien.

Con una mano me tomó de la nuca y su lengua se abrió paso por mis ya relajados labios. Logré escuchar cómo soltaba un jadeo de satisfacción al encontrar mi lengua. Sentí un cosquilleo en mi pecho, pero no era nada que no se sintiera al besar a una persona. Recuerdo que cuando estábamos enamorados y nos besábamos, me ponía tan nervioso que mi lengua actuaba torpemente, como si se quisiera comer a Francis y al mismo tiempo le diera vergüenza.

Francis era el que llevaba el control de la situación, y yo sólo me dedicaba a satisfacer lo que su demandante boca me pedía. De repente comenzó a ser más necesitado el beso para él, así que yo sólo le cumplía su capricho, soltando un gemido que sale naturalmente al ser besado de esa manera, y respirando fuertemente por la nariz buscando aire que él no me dejaba respirar.

No sé cuánto tiempo duramos así, simplemente besándonos, a veces mordiéndonos los labios y soltando suspiros, otras sólo tocando nuestras lenguas, pero lo que sí sé es que necesitaba ese contacto desde hace tiempo, aunque ésta no era la primera vez que nos besábamos únicamente por gusto.

Al final sólo rozábamos nuestros labios húmedos y sensibles. No nos acariciábamos, no sentíamos deseo de ir más adelante. Era una mera necesidad de tener un contacto tranquilo entre los dos.

– ¿Necesitabas esto verdad?

Seguía con los ojos cerrados. Todavía no me atrevía a verlo. Respiré profundamente, inhalando su aroma antes de contestar.

– Debo admitir que tus besos siempre me sorprenden. Es de las pocas cualidades buenas que tienes.

Pasó su mano por mis párpados y los abrí. Me sentía incómodo al ver sus ojos azules tan cerca de los míos.

– Francis, sobre lo que pasó en la mañana, es en serio que lo lamento. – Los dos sabemos que mis disculpas son algo escaso e invaluable en mi vocabulario.

Otra vez sus labios se juntaron a los míos. Pero sólo fue por unos segundos.

– Si vuelves a mencionar lo de la mañana terminaré follándote toda la tarde sólo para que dejes de hablar de eso y pienses en otra cosa. – Suspiró y su rostro se relajó – ¿Recuerdas que desde hace cientos de años prometimos no volver a hablar de esa guerra, ni de lo que sucedió en ella? – Simplemente afirmé con la cabeza y bajé la mirada.

Francis se levantó y sentí frío al ya no tener su cuerpo tan cerca del mío. No me sorprendió que, como si no hubiera pasado nada, caminara hacia la entrada.

– ¿Todo seguirá como siempre? – Me sentía patético haciendo esa pregunta, y justo después de hacerla me arrepentí de haberla dicho en voz alta. Estaba nervioso por la respuesta.

– Como siempre Arthur. – La sonrisa que puso me hizo darme cuenta de que él estaba, y al mismo tiempo no, satisfecho con lo que dijo, y eso me dio tranquilidad, porque yo tampoco sé muy bien qué sentir con esa respuesta.

Sé que ya no está molesto conmigo, y aún así sé que jamás me va a perdonar por haber matado a Jehanne. En general, sé que él ya no siente nada hacia mí. No siente odio, ni ira, ni amor, y yo tampoco siento nada de eso hacia él. Hay gente que dice que somos enemigos, y otros que dicen que no lo somos. Yo más bien pienso que deberían de dejar de ponerle un nombre a lo nuestro. Ambos estamos tranquilos sabiendo que fuimos algo, pero que ahora no somos nada importante, y que aún así daríamos nuestra vida por el otro.

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el fic. En lo personal fue algo laborioso porque había demasiados datos historicos y a veces no sabía qué poner y qué no, pero ya está al fin todo.

Ojalá y no les haya aburrido. Sé que no es muy común un fic taaan histórico, pero en serio sentía que debía de poner fechas y esas cosas para que se entendiera el ambiente en el que estaban Francis y Arthur.

Por último, quiero agradecer los reviews que me mandaron. Siempre es bonito leer los comentarios y más cuando son para felicitar ^w^


End file.
